Bella's Sister
by Doomedbex
Summary: Danielle Frankie Swan came to Forks, Washington after hearing about Bella's break up with Edward. Having to help her sister go through heartbreak, she not only knew their secret but she had one of her own. And when she meets the Cullens what will her reaction be towards Edward? And why has she fallen in love with his bear-like brother Emmett at first sight? Emmett/OC. CONTINUED!
1. Arrival

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters except for Dani but the main characters do belong to Stefanie Meyer.

* * *

Chapter 1 Arrival

Dani's P.O.V

"Mom, you don't have to worry about me I'm nineteen years old I can take care of myself!" I told my mother Renee just as I was packing my last suitcase, I had decided that I was going to go to Forks Washington, to live with my father Charlie and my little sister Bella. You see Bella is going through heartbreak right now and is practically a walking zombie which is making me and my parents worry.

"I know I know, but your one of my sweet baby girls and I just don't want anything happening to you both at all, I can't help but worry about you!" said Renee in a very worrying voice. I looked at her with a smile on my face, but I softened my expression as I saw tears in her eyes, I walked up to her and gave her a hug while whispering calming words to her. Then Phil walked in, smiled at the sight of us both, "Have you got your stuff ready and packed?" he asked. "Yes, Phil, I have." I said in a harsh tone, I never really liked Phil, ever since my mother married him she never really payed much attention to me and Bella unless we decided to do something big, like when Bella left last year to live with Charlie. "Danielle! That is no way to speak to your father! Apologize right now young lady!" scolded Renee. while my mother yelled at me I saw Phil smirk through the corner of my eye, "I'm sorry Phil, I didn't mean to speak to you in that way." I spoke while slightly glaring at him, which thankfully Renee didn't notice. Afterwards I grabbed my stuff, put it in the car and got in. After an hour of an awkward silence in the car we arrived at the airport where I checked in, Renee was in tears especially when she hugged me, heck! it took at least ten minutes to get her to let me go.

Now I need to remember where I need to go once I arrive and what I need to do...OH! I completely forgot to introduce myself oops! My name is Danielle Frankie Swan, I know weird name right? Anyway, I'm nineteen years old, graduate of Phoenix high school, I like to read, write in my diary, draw, listen to music, watch films, play video games and hang out with my best little sister in the world Bella. Her full Name is Isabella Marie Swan but I will tell you about her later. I dislike anyone who upsets and hurts my loved ones, as well as cheese (lol), waffles and Chilli. Ane my goal for my future is to be a cartoon artist. But what everyone doesn't know, even my family, is that I have telekinesis it's not strong but it's there. I am 5 foot 8 inches tall with slim figure and curves in the right places with long black hair and Bluey green eyes but other than that I practically look like an older version of Bella. I look out of the plane window finally snapping out og my daydream and notice that we are arriving, Wow did I really just daydream throughout the entire journey? Cool, well at least I wasn't being bored out of my mind from waiting.

"Miss?" I look the my right to see a woman in a uniform speaking to me. "We are landing in a minute, would you please fasten your seatbelt." she told me with a strained smile on her face she clearly didn't want to be hear but now that I have a closer look at her she looked tired, obviously been doing her shift work for a while and looked ready to go home to her family. " Of course, thank you" I replied while putting my seatbelt on and looked back outside the window only to see that we are coming closer to the airport in Seattle.

Charlie's P.O.V.

I was standing awkwardly waiting for my eldest daughter to arrive, I had been here already for twenty minutes with a coffee in my hand, I had been worried about leaving Bella at home on her own in the state she was in but I had to pick Danielle from the airport so I had no choice but to. Just as I was about to take a sip of my coffee I saw Danielle come through the doors that say arrivals above it.

Dani's P.O.V.

I was walking through the doors to the main hall where I see a lot of people waiting for arrivals, I had just picked up my stuff from the conveyor belt and walked here. I am now looking around looking for Charlie when I hear my dad yelling "OVER HERE DANI!" I looked over towards him and snickered at the sight of him looking awkward around a lot of people, but also smiled at him and started walking over to him. "Hi dad, how are you?" I said with a smile on my face, despite his awkwardness towards others, I jus love my dad to bits and I have just missed him, I don't even know why I didn't just go with Bella last year.

"I'm fine Dani, I'm just worried about Bella, and thank you for coming down to help it means a lot, how have you been and how are Renee and Phil?" he asked me with a small smile on his face. "I've been okay too dad and Mum and Phil are okay too they are just as worried about Bella as we are. So shall we go home then dad?" I replied eager but slightly nervous to get home. I am nervous to see Bella and worried about the state she's in after her break up with Edward. Grr just thinking of that name angers me, she was well and truly in love with him and all he did was break up with her just as if he threw her in the trash like he didn't even care. If you're wondering how I know his name Bella has e-mailed me everything about what she does and who she meets ever since she arrived in forks, plus she also mentioned about him and his family being vampires, I was shocked and surprised by this which almost made me leave for forks then and there but then I realised that was needed then and there, then there was that hospital incident where they told us she fell down a lot of stairs but I could tell they where lying which then I got the truth from Bella once she had gained enough strength and health to leave.

So me and Charlie left the airport in his police car, I found it a little embarrassing but I pushed that feeling back and just went home in it. We both were sitting in a comfortable but slightly awkward silence as we were heading home and I became slightly more nervous as I saw the Forks welcome sign. Then after five more minutes I saw the familiar white house that I call home and there was a red '97 Chevy truck parked outside which I could only guess belonged to Bella. I had a small smile on my face at the sight of it but it quickly got replaced with anger at the sad memories it must hold to Bella of Him. I got out, grabbed my bags from the trunk (Charlie grabbed my suitcase) and walked up to the front door only for it to be already unlocked, looking back at Charlie we both figured Bella had been outside and we both went in. Charlie showed me my room which was tidy, walls were creamy white, floor was also creamy though slightly darker than the walls, but everything else (bed, wardrobe, desk and chair) were blue which of course is my favourite colour, Charlie told me that my room was just opposite from Bella's.

I then, after thanking my dad, left my room and knocked on Bella's door before entering, and what I saw almost destroyed me, making me stand like a statue was Bella curled up on a chair staring out the window but that's not what made me stop dead on my feet it was her expression on her face, a face with ni life to it, no emotion attached. Bella definitely looked like a zombie just like what Charlie told me on the phone just last week. I slowly walked up to her and crouched down in front of her at first she didn't seem to realise I was here, but then I put my hand on her knee gently so not to frighten her and whispered as softly as I can saying "Bella, hun, it's me Dani your sister" She looked up now just realizing I was here and then she just fell into my arms and clinged onto me in a hug and started crying.

And that was how I was greeted into my life here in Forks as a nineteen year old girl.


	2. Movies

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the main characters but I do own Dani.

Chapter 2 Movies

Dani's P.O.V.

After two days of me being here, I had gotten a job at the diner so that I had something to do while Charlie's at work and Bella at school, it's only part-time though but at least I'm getting paid. Charlie had bought me car as a present for my first day to work just like he did for Bella on her first day, on my forth day being here I had met Bella's friends Mike, Eric, Jessica and Angela, they seemed nice though I was a bit wary of Jessica and that Mike kept looking me up and down but other than that, I liked them all.

Now I've been here for two weeks, I've enjoyed myself but I can't be completely happy considering my little sister walks around like a zombie. I hate it. I hate Him. Nothing has changed around Bella since I got here, I often had to sleep in Bella's room with Bella or I had to have Bella sleep with me in my room, considering that helps with the nightmares, though it doesn't seem to stop them just reduce them so that they are not at every hour. And as the days pass I saw Charlie get more worried and more agitated at the sight of Bella so I just snapped and had to talk to her and to try to be a little blunt but not just for Bella's sake but for mine and Charlie's too.

"Bella, What are doing? When are you going to just move on?" I said to her just after she got in from school. She looked a little startled and surprised at my bluntness but she replied so quietly that I almost didn't hear her "I don't know, I just don't know." I looked at her then asked "Do you want to go back to living with mum in Jacksonville? Because if you don't start trying to move on dad will just send you there without asking you because your starting to freak us all out with walking around like a zombie! We can both just send you back home to mum!" She looked like she was in tears slightly.. Oh great just what I need, a little sister upset by my words... I got of the sofa and walked to my sister pulling her into a hug when she replied "but I am home! You can't send me away! What did I do?!" I brought her to arms length, looked into her eyes and said "That's the thing. You didn't do anything! All you're doing is practically nothing, you go to school, ignore your friends and when you come home you go straight to your curl up on that chair and stare out the window until you go to bed! What you need to do is talk to your friends, smile, go out, have fun and move on! You won't move on until you start going back out! But you doing this to yourself by locking yourself up away from everyone is not good!"

"I'm sorry Dani" she said, but her voice sounded flat as if she was trying to fool me but I just replied with "I don't want you to apologize Bells, I want you to try moving on, doing something fun, I want to see a proper genuine smile on your face, so please try to move on and do something!" I said in vain while trying not to get upset and cry. " Alright, I will try to okay?" and just after saying that she turned and went upstairs to her room with me watching.

Bella's P.O.V.

I went to school like I normally did though I managed to have one dreamless sleep last night though that conversation I had with Dani yesterday stayed in my mind repeating itself over and over. The school day went quickly though at lunch I decided to go sit with Mike, Jessica and Angela who look surprised that I was joining them.

I looked over at Jessica and said "Hey Jess" she looked over towards me "Oh? Your speaking to me now?" she replied harshly. "Well yes I am but I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with me and Dani?" I asked in a hopeful way, ignoring the way Jess had just spoken to me, "Errr.. well I don't know..." she replied hesitantly. I asked "do you have any plans?"Jessica looked at Angela who nodded and then looked back at me then saying "No I don't have any plans I guess I can go with you and Dani but what do you want to go see?" I smiled while replying with "I don't mind really, I'll let you pick the movie. When do want to go?" Jess smiled slightly but had a thoughtful look then said "How about tonight?"

Dani's P.O.V.

I am so tired! I have just come home from a very busy day at work, first we had someone complaining non-stop, second I had some creepy pervert slap my ass, third I had an argument with a cook, fourth I tripped over my own feet sending me to the floor spilling coffee over my top, not to mention the cup smashed on the floor resulting in me having to clean it up and finally we had 6-7 kids come in all at once after they had been to school. Anyway I'm now at home when I hear for the first time since I got to forks is Bella's moving feet in her room as she was trying to do something.

I (literally) ran up the stairs, and slammed Bella's door open to see her running around trying to dress herself up a bit, when she turned to me saying "I'm going to the movies with Jessica but I also want you to come with us if that's okay with you?" She looked hopeful and happy for the first time since I got here and I smiled like a lunatic and gave her a hug while yelling "YES, OF COURSE I WILL GO WITH YOU!" All she replied with was a small laugh which made me smile even more though I could tell it was slightly forced. I walked quickly out of Bella's room and into mine grabbing a navy blue t-shirt, dark skinny jeans and a black hoodie. Then I went up to the bathroom to have a quick shower, as to get rid of the smell of coffee and cigarette that I had gotten from the diner, which only took me twenty minutes, then putting on my selected clothes and finally going back to my room to brash my and do my make-up.

Once that was done me and Bella were just going down the stairs just as the door bell rang, Bella went and opened the door to see Jessica giving an awkward smile and said "Hey Bella, Dani are you guys ready yo go, I want to catch that zombie film before it starts." I looked over at Bella at Bella with a questioning look and all she did was shrug and we both left shouting byes to Charlie. The three of us were sitting in Jessica's car in comfortable silence, Jess and Bella in the front and me in the back, as we drove to Seattle to go see some zombie movie that Jess had picked, we were in the car for about forty minutes until we arrived there. All three of us got out of the car, Jess and Bella went to go buy snacks while I went to buy tickets and thankfully the line wasn't big so I was just waiting for a minute.

We went in and saw the movie which was an hour and a half long, but half way through the movie Bella got up claiming she was going to get a drink, I was tempted to go with and had stood up but Bella just gave me a look that says she wants to alone, so with that I sat back down but I can't help but worry and because of that I stopped paying attention to the movie. After fifteen minutes Bella came back with a large coke, "It's for both of us Dani, Jess said she didn't want anything." she whispered to me, I must have had a expression on my face that made her believe that I was about to ask her a question. "You've been gone for a while, where were you?" Jess asked/whispered. "Long line." was her only reply.

After that we watched the rest of the film, Jess wanted to get something to eat, so we were now walking down the street where there was a McDonald's located when Bella stopped walking and seemed to be looking towards a bunch of bikers, "No Bella don-" I was cut off from what I was saying by her marching towards them, I was about to follow her when Jess grabbed hold of my arm while shaking her head. I looked back at Bella only to see her getting on the bike and riding off "NO BELLA COME BACK AND GET OFF THAT BIKE!" I practically screamed at her in worry. I was in tears which made Jess put her arms around in a awkward way trying to calm me and just as I was about the run off in the direction Bella left in, I saw her come back, looking embarrassed and shamed for what she just did, I was practically angry at her, though I was also relieved that she seemed unharmed.

"WHY DID YOU JUST DO THAT?! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN HURT, YOU COULD HAVE BEEN TAKEN FROM ME AND CHARLIE OR -OR YOU COULD HAVE BEEN R-RAPED! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" I screamed at her but as I was finishing I went into tears and pulled Bella into a hug. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I-I d-didn't know why I d-did that! I'm s-sorry Dani!" Bella said as she started crying softly, I looked over at Jess with Bella still in my arms and asked if we could just go home, to which she agreed though we grabbed something to eat while we head home.

Bella had not left my arms since the incident, she even sat in the back seat with me, not that I'm complaining or anything! Anyway we got home and thankfully Charlie was in bed, it was almost midnight and Bella had school tomorrow and me? I had a day off tomorrow so I'll probably doing chores around the house like laundry and dishes. Both me and Bella went upstairs, once at our own doors we separated, so that we could change into pjs. When I finished cleaning myself up and getting dressed I quietly walked into Bella's room to find Bella curled up on her bed under the cover crying softly, that is when I walked up to the bed and climbed in pulling Bella into a hug almost instantly, and we both laid like that until we both fell asleep.


	3. Practice makes perfect

Chapter 3 Practice makes perfect

Dani's P.O.V.

It was one of those quiet days, ones were you find yourself bored, it was a Saturday morning and I find myself lying in bed not bothering to get up this morning. Bella had already left this morning saying she had to go and help Mike at the shop his parents owned, Charlie was also at work since he decided to do an extra shift in work and it was my day off. I looked over to my alarm clock to see it was past nine in the morning so I got up, had a quick shower and dressed into a tank top and tracksuit bottoms, them walked downstairs to the kitchen to make some pancakes. After eating, I wondered around the house looking for any chores to do only to find nothing needed to be done, so I then went back up to my room and looked around for my notepad and then picked it up, along with a pencil, pen and a rubber, and then walked downstairs and out the front door locking it, then got in my car. I drove around for a while looking for somewhere quiet when I came across a nature walk, so I parked my car and got out and looked up the path before grabbing my stuff and headed up the path.

After two hours I found a small meadow which looked beautiful, so I decided to sit underneath a tree and started to draw what was in front of me, I couldn't help but admire the place, then something happened, I looked to my right to see my pen floating in mid-air, then it dropped the moment I laid my eyes on it but I was frozen, looking to where the pen was floating. It had been months since the last time this had happened but I wasn't sure what had triggered it, but I now realised something, maybe it was because I am relaxed and happy that it had happened so I took a deep calming breath, cleared my mind and then looked at the pen in concentration, the pen moved slightly but no more than that. Hmm? What would I need I cleared my mind, took a deep breath and concentrated but nothing but a small movement happened. AHA! Maybe this might work! I thought of Bella and all the happy memories that I had with her and concentrated on the pen once more and the pen move slightly again only this time did it float up but only for a second because I gasped.

I was there at the meadow for hours, I had managed to figure out how to use this power but it's not strong but I now know what I must do, and I looked up at the sky, and was surprised that it was starting to get dark so I packed everything quickly and I looke- SNAP! I turned quickly on the spot but all I saw was shadows from the trees and nothing more but I had to say out of curiosity "Hello? Is anyone there?"

? P.O.V.

I was hunting in the area, just passing through not to mention I missed someone here since she was a sister to me, plus my little bro won't stop moping around and acting like a zombie when we see him. So I was just coming back from checking on her and thought I might as well grab a bite to eat here for old times sake, but that is when I saw her, the most beautiful human girl I saw. She had her head down packing her stuff away into her bag but I could tell she was beautiful and I accidentally stepped on a trig because I was soooo not concentrating making her turn quickly on the spot and I froze in astonishment, she was more beautiful than I thought a minute ago, her beautiful Bluey green eyes looked around in alarm and I was upset that I had scared her, that I had startled her but I quickly hid before she could see me and just as I was about to go I heard her angelic voice say "Hello? Is anyone there?" I wanted to hear more but I pushed myself to leave.

Dani's P.O.V.

I looked around but I saw nothing, though for a second I thought I saw a flash of white, but shrugged it off as my imagination and turned back around, grabbed my stuff and quickly but carefully went back to my to head home. Thankfully Charlie wasn't home though Bella was in the kitchen making dinner, "Hey Bella, how has your day been?" I said to her just as I walked into the kitchen a sat in the nearest seat. "It was ok, Mike had told me to finish early, so I came home but you weren't here so I took a small drive around town. But I saw some motorbikes and got them from this kid and I decided to take them to Jake's. You do remember Jake, don't you?" she said to which I replied " Oh! Yes that kid, you were best friends with when you were younger, so yes I do remember. So what's happening now?" She smiled and said "Well I will be going to be hanging him as friends to help him rebuild these motorbikes and catch up with him." I smiled at her, I was truly happy that she decided to try to move on and be herself though I could tell the pain was still there but she has made a step forward. Charlie came home, and he and Bella had a smaller yet similar conversation that I had with Bella a small moment ago but while this was happening Bella was dishing out the dinner for us to eat.

Once I finished my dinner, I got up quickly, did the dishes and rushed upstairs to my bedroom, I was happy Bella's starting to get herself back to normal slowly but she was starting to move on! And I sort of learnt how to control my abnormal ability things where really looking up and I was so happy that I grabbed a pillow and screamed into it. Once that was over I looked up I noticed my bag floating along with my phone (mobile) and the book that was on my nightstand. But it soon ended when I heard a knock on my door but I went up to it and stuck my head out to see who it was. "Are you ok? You were so quick to get up here." Bella asked me in a voice full a worry, I just smiled while I replied with "yes, I'm fine just wanting some time to myself, you know to read and maybe to just have a bit a thinking time. But I'm sorry to worry you." Bella just smiled slighty with a bit of curiosity in her eyes but nodded and turned to go into her own room while saying goodnight. I quickly shut my door locking it just incase before focusing on my book which then floated up about a foot in the air but then I accidentally made it flying to the other side of the room but thankfully it landed on a pillow at my computer desk without making a sound. I just then decided to go to bed, since I felt tired after today, after all my new-found power was using up my energy, and the moment my head hit the pillow I was asleep dreaming a strange dream.

A strange dream of a man with skin as white as snow with golden eyes and was huge in height and muscle.


	4. Midnight distraction and Jacob

Chapter 4 Midnight distraction and Jacob!

Dani's P.O.V.

I laid there in my bed looking up at the ceiling of my bedroom, it was 2 o'clock in the morning I had obviously woken up from my strange dream. I rolled in my bed, trying to get back to sleep but I just couldn't, so I got up and left my room. Before I decided to go downstairs I quickly but quietly looked into Bella's room to see her asleep though she was rolling around in her own bed trying to get comfortable, I left not wanting to wake her up and went downstairs to the kitchen, grabbed the milk out the fridge and poured it into a glass that I had gotten out the cupboard.

I was sat there in the kitchen, thinking about that strange dream I had, of that boy with snow-white skin and golden eyes, he had looked big with all the muscles he has on his arms and chest so he had looked strong he also had dark hair but it was hard to make out so I didn't know if it was black or brown hair that he had, but now all I wanted was to get that dream out of my head, so I looked at my milk thought of something happy and concentrated. Before this I had only managed to lift small or easy objects into the air with my mind but this was a liquid and much harder, and to my surprise I had managed to lift a bubble full of milk up into the air, away from the glass, and like I said a little earlier this was harder to do since this was a liquid and not a solid, but I had lifted the milk though I really concentrated on it, and slowly moved it to my mouth and let go, the milk landed perfectly on my tongue.

I finished my milk, put the glass in the sink for me to clean when I wake up later in the morning and looked at the clock only to it was almost 3 o'clock, so I turned the kitchen light off, went back upstairs checked on Bella again quickly only to see she had finally settled down, and then I went into my bedroom. I still didn't feel tired enough to go to sleep, so I grabbed my diary off of my desk along with a pen, then climbed into bed and started to write everything that had happened from the moment that I had arrived in Forks up until I found a way to control powers in that meadow, I decided not to add that strange dream since it slightly scared me despite my curiosity of it. The moment I finished writing, it was 5 minutes past 3, so I but both my pen and diary on my nightstand, laid down on my bed hoping to get some sleep, which thankfully I did and this time there was no dream.

I woke up once again but this time it was 8 o'clock in the morning and I was no longer tired, so got out of bed, put on a pair of jeans and a navy blue shirt, then I went downstairs for breakfast. Charlie and Bella were already down there and the atmosphere was slightly awkward and just as I was about to break it Charlie asked while looking at Bella "what are you up to today?" I saw Bella turning to him while replying with "I'm going to hang out with Jacob again." Charlie nodded without looking up "oh" was the only reply she got, I saw Bella starting to look worried when she said "Do you mind? I coud stay..." Charlie quickly looked up at her and I could see the panic in his eyes, worried that he had upset her. "No, no! You go ahead. Harry was going to come up to watch the game with me anyway. What about you Dani what are you going to do today?" Oh crap... I wasn't planning anything but I certainly don't want to watch the game so I quickly replied with "Err dad I was thinking about joining Bella if that was ok with her? Besides I haven't seen him in ages!" I kept giving her pleading looks to which she sighed to and said "Sure you can come. And dad maybe Harry could give Billy a ride up." I gave her a suspicious look, I could tell something was up that she didn't want Charlie to know plus I have a hunch it was to do with those motorbikes she had found yesterday, the reply that Bella got from him was "that's a great idea."

They both smiled at each other, but after that we had finished breakfast, so both me and Bella went upstairs to sort what we were going to take, so I grabbed a sketch pad (the one I draw in), my diary and my phone and went downstairs to wait for Bella and once she appeared we left. We had decided to go in my car since Bella's car had no gas in it (lucky for her that I asked earlier to come), and it took us 20 minutes to arrive at Jacob's home. About half way there it had started to rain so when I had parked outside to house we stayed there for a couple of minutes before we saw Jacob come out with an umbrella, I guess he knew it was us so me and Bella got out, Jacob had open Bella's door for her while I got out and ran around the car to get underneath the umbrella, "Hey Jacob, how have you been? and when have you managed to get taller than me?" I said to him with a big smile and hugging him, "Hey Dani! I've missed you! I've been fine thanks, and you? And of course I would get taller I'm getting older!" while grinning himself, hugging me just as tightly. "I've been fine to, just finishing school, getting a job but other than that? Nothing much" The three of us ran to his garage to see that he had worked on the bikes and a car by the look of it.

I am glad that I got to see Jacob again and I missed him, he was like a little brother to me even if he looked older than the age he was supposed to be, and so all we did was talk, joke around with each other, while Jacob worked on the bikes.


	5. Hanging with Jake and a large wolf!

Chapter 5 Hanging with Jake and a large wolf!

Dani's P.O.V.

Me, Bella and Jacob have been working on the motorbikes well mostly Jacob but we hung out and had fun but I seemed to be the only one who noticed out of me and Bella that Jacob kept giving loving looks towards Bella when she wasn't looking. Ahh! He had a crush on my baby sister! Who would have thought, if he ever got her attention and managed to get her, he had better not hurt her like Edward did! Err oops! I got carried away there, since both Bella and Jacob were looking at me as if I had two head, when I snapped out of my daydream I said "What is it? Why are you both looking at me like that?" Bella was looking at me, her eyes were full of concern when she said "Are you ok? You really spaced out for 10 minutes and both me and Jake here couldn't get your attention." What? I was daydreaming for 10 minutes? Err think of an excuse Dani, think of an excuse "I'm fine Bella nothing is wrong." Bella just looked at me, oh crap she could tell I was lying!

"Jake, could you go grab us a drink please? That is if you don't mind?" Bella said to which the reply she got from him was "sure" and with that he walked out taking his time, "Dani, are you sure you're ok? I could tell you were lying just a minute ago." Bella said to me once Jake was gone, oh crap, she wasn't going to let this go, damn her stubbornness! I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding and looked at her I told her "Yeah Bells, I really am okay, I just couldn't sleep last night, I woke up around 2am in the morning so I'm still a little tired that's all." Well that is all I'm going to tell, I don't want her finding out my little secret just yet, though it did make me feel a little guilty since she told me all her secrets that she had, Bella was about to say something else to me but was stopped when Jake walked back into the garage with three cans of coke. We once again sat there, talking about random subjects when Jake said "Well I can't go any further on these bikes because I need to get some stuff from the dump." I looked at him with a small smile on my face and said "Me and Bella could go with you, I can drive us there and we could pick up the stuff we need for those bikes!" Jake grinned and nodded while all three of us stood up and grabbed out stuff then heading to my car.

We were sat in my car while I was driving, we talked about random stuff and I just had to say "Hey jake since you know how to fix up cars and bikes how about you take a look at Bella's truck? There's a big hole where the stereo supposed to be." Bella glared at me while Jake grinned while asking Bella " Did the stereo break?" His reply was "Yeah." Bella was sort of still glaring at me but her attention was starting to go on to Jake "Who took it out? I bet there would be a lot of damage..." Bella's reply was "I did." Jake just laughed at that while I chuckled, then Jake said "Maybe you shouldn't touch the motorcycles too much." And the only thing Bella said to that was "no problem" with that we had arrived at the dump, we were there for a whole hour looking for what we needed but according to Jake, we got lucky at the dump. He seemed excited about several grease-blackened pieces of twisted metal that he found; I was impressed that he could tell what they were supposed to be and then I looked over at Bella to see she looked impressed as well, huh? I think she just thought the same as me, weird. The three of us put the stuff in the boot of my car, got in and I drove us back to Jake's. Both him and Bella were bickering about their ages which I didn't get at all so I just stayed out of it, but I smiled because I could see Bella starting to move on from the pain, that hole in her chest was filling back up but I had a feeling that Jake was trying to make his own hole in her and that worried me but I shook my head, I don't think Jake would hurt Bella.

We got back to Jake's, got out and the three of us quickly went back to the garage where Jake started to work on the Bikes, after half an hour I decided to give the two of them sometime to each other, so I got up told the both of them I was going for a walk, Bella asked if I wanted them both to join but I told her I wanted sometime for myself she with that I left. I first just walked down the road, just trying to clear my mind, then a saw a path leading into the woods so I went down, exploring a bit, I once again got reminded of the boy who was in my dream but of course I ignored that though stopped and took a deep breath, trying to calm myself when I heard a few snaps like someone or something standing on a twig "Hello?" I called while I thought, why is it that when I go into the woods that there is someone or something there that I couldn't see? But I had forgotten which way I came from and the sound of twigs snapping got closer so I ran, unconsciously going further into the woods when I finally tripped on one of my own feet, I laid there for a couple of minutes, when I hear deep breath coming from something that is in front of me, the breathing sounds a bit like growling or grunting so I looked up and there, right in front of me was this huge wolf, it had jet black fur and dark eyes and I shot backwards scared of it, but all the wolf did was lay down whining while looked at me as if to say to not be scared. So I slowly got up, went towards it and brought my hand towards it, the wolf put it's muzzle were my hand was and started to lick the scrape that I must have gotten when I fell.

I was sat there, with the wolf for 15 minutes when I thought of Bella and Jake "OH NO!" my sudden outburst startled the wolf but thankfully he didn't attack me, he just looked at me as if asking me what was wrong, I said "I need to get back to Jake's. Bella and Jake are most likely going to be worried about me." As if the wolf understood what I said, it stood up and lightly nudged me in a direction and then the wolf started walking in that direction, I looked at the wolf in confusion, did that wolf understand what I said? Impossible but then again it didn't attack me so this can't be your everyday wolf that you get in the wild, th wolf looked back at and I finally understood that it wanted me to follow him, so I ran to catch up and once I did I slowed down into a walk and both me and the wolf were walking for 5 minutes until we reached the end of the woods only for me to see Jake's house. I looked back to where the wolf was only to see it had disappeared, hmm? I wonder how that wolf knew where to take me? That was no ordinary wolf that was for sure. I looked back at Jake's house and I only just saw a police car parked outside but not just any police car, it was Charlie's.

I walked back to the garage to see that Bella and Jake weren't there, so I guessed they had gone inside the house, so I walked in through the front door to see Charlie, Bella, Jake and Billy "hey Billy, it's been a while since I've seen you!" Was the first thing I said when I entered I was smiling, to which Billy grinned back and said "it sure has been a long while since we've seen each other, now come here and give me a hug!" I smiled and went over to him give him a good big hug "Dani, Billy here has invited us to dinner." Charlie said to me giving one of those awkward smiles, I smiled in return while thanking Billy. All five of us had Burger and Chips for dinner, not that I was complaining, throughout the time we were eating Billy was asking me what I've been up to and what I planned to do later in my life, I told him everything about high school and getting a job, also told him that I only got the job to help pay the bills at home and to save up to go to university to study art, Charlie and Bella seemed surprised by this since I hadn't told them about this but what shocked them the most was that I wanted to study abroad. We all talked about other stuff too, like what Bella planned to do after high school herself but she said she didn't know yet, we also talked and about the game, films and other random stuff and with that we finished with dinner.

Charlie, me and Bella offered to help clean up but Billy wouldn't except that and instead got Jake to do it (lol poor Jake) and with that we said our goodbyes, and me and Bella got into my car while Charlie got into his and went home, "Are you alright? I mean you were gone a long time on that walk and plus you spaced out quite a few times today." Bella said to suddenly out of the blue and it caught me off guard but said "I really am ok Bells, the reason I was a while on my walk was because I got a little lost in the woods not to mention a tripped on my own feet but of course here I am, I managed to find a way to get out those woods!" Bella looked at me in concern but thankfully took the excuse and nodded while saying "just remember you can come and talk to me if something is bothering you." I looked at her with a big smile and told her just to lighten the mood "Hey! I'm the older sibling here, it should be me looking out for you!" Bella laughed at that, and nodded once again. When we arrived back home Charlie had gotten there before us, so the door was unlocked so we went in, Bella locked the door behind us while I went upstairs to my room. I went straight to my desk where my laptop was and looked on the internet looking up about large wolves, but couldn't find anything and the remember what Bella told me months ago so I typed in legends of supernatural creatures trying to see if there is anything that I could find out about what I saw today, when I finished reading it had hit me like a ton of bricks, that wasn't a wolf that I saw...

... it was a Werewolf..


	6. I'm sick!

Chapter 6 I'm Sick!

Bella's P.O.V.

It's been a week...

It's been a week since me and Dani hung out with Jake. I've been going to school, I've finally started to come out that shell that the pain created. I had started speaking to everyone, Mike, Jessica, Angela, everyone, and it felt good, it was awkward at first but we talked again and hung out at school though Jessica seemed unsure and unhappy with me. I had also been hanging out at Jake's as well finishing the bikes, and Jake had rung me up yesterday saying they were finished so I was looking forward to going over to Jake's tomorrow since today was Friday. Exams were coming up in another 2 months from now then graduation but the teachers seemed to be making us study extra hard than before but that is not my main concern now.

My main concern was Dani, she was sick, from receiving a high fever, I don't know what caused it but she got it 4 days ago and it worried me and Charlie. Charlie had not been going to work so that he could watch over her, we also had a doctor visiting everyday checking on her, but not only that but Dani had been acting weird the moment she finished that walk back in La Push, and even weirder since we got home. It's like every time she saw me, she would avoid eye contact and would work harder than she already did leading to gaining that fever. But I didn't say anything, but kept a close eye on her hoping for her to get better, hoping that she would get her strength go back to doing things that she does, I just want my sister to get better!

Dani's P.O.V.

76 hours, 17 minutes and 42 seconds, no, 45 seconds since I got sick, I could hear every single thing that was loud enough for me to hear.I could hear every car that drove past the house,I could hear my breathing, I could hear Charlie breathing as he sat at my bed side, I could hear my doctor mumbling to himself as he tries to find the medicine to give to me, then I could hear my heartbeat, and every sound was torture, knowing that I wasn't strong enough to do anything. I am not sure what brought this on, but I know I was feeling stressed and tired when I fell ill, plus I now have 2 secrets to keep from Bella, and one wasn't mine to even tell! I could tell Charlie and Bella were scared for me and worried about me, but I just kept zoning out every time they start a conversation, and me feeling this sick also frightened me but what can I do but rest, take medicine and try to have food and drink that Charlie and Bella give me.

I was also concerned for the fact that I now know about werewolves and it scared me that I was the only human that knows about them, I remember back when I was in Phoenix, when I found out about vampires I had also felt myself go distant from Renee and Phil and from my old friends that had lived in Phoenix back then, they had worried over me as well because back then I had also gotten sick, but it wasn't as bad as it is now. I'm scared. I'm scared that when Bella finds out the secrets that I've kept from her, that she would hate me, that she would never speak to me again, hence why I was avoiding her gave before I got sick, I was worried about what would happen when she sis find out, so I kept it from her hoping to protect her from the truth.

I laid there in bed thinking about everything. If there was one werewolf, where were the rest because I know they live or work in a pack and it's weird knowing that I had run into only one of them, I mean if there was a pack, what were the other once doing or where were the other ones. That is unless he was alone and waiting for others to join the pack which would mean I had run into th-the Alpha, great.. Just what I need, me meeting the Alpha and before he even had a pack too. I looked over at my bedroom window and only noticed it was getting dark, then I looked up at my door seeing Bella come through it with warm soup and smiled at her to which seemed relieved at.

Bella's P.O.V.

She seemed to be a little better than earlier, I saw her smile at me and sighed in relief before smiling back at her, so I put her soup on her nightstand, then helped Dani sit up in bed before I sat down next to her grabbing the soup and then feeding her. We both were sat there, me feeding Dani, for 5 minutes and once we finished I put the empty bowl back on the nightstand laid down next to her sister and held her close in a sisterly hug and that was when I heard her say " I-I'm sorry." I looked down at her, she looked like she was in tears. "Why are you sorry?" I asked as softly as possible without tearing up at the sight of her looking broken, "I was avoiding you before I got sick, but I was just feeling a little stressed and tired but I don't know why."

Dani's P.O.V.

I hoped she would just take that excuse, I can't have her finding out anytime soon, about my abilities and about werewolves, I will let her find out about them on her own but while she tries to do that I will protect her to the best of my abilities. and before I knew it I could feel tired again but I told myself to stay awake for now, so that is what I did, I stayed awake. Bella was about to reply to what I said to her, when Charlie came in and he saw that I was awake, He came over and hugged me seeing how I must've looked better than before but I still feel like crap but anyway he kissed my forehead and said goodnight to both me and Bella and left though he looked back quickly before shutting the door Bella then said once the door was shut "It's alright, there is nothing to apologize for. I just want you to get better." I looked at her and smiled thinking how lucky I am to have a sister like her. We both laid there in my bed talking and we were there for an hour until Bella decided I needed to rest so she bid me goodnight and left for her own room. I laid there my bed and started to fall asleep and just as I was closing my eyes I saw something outside my bedroom window but I just ignored it and fell asleep.

But what I saw was a pair of golden eyes...


	7. BELLA KNOWS TOO!

Chapter 7 BELLA KNOWS TOO!?

Dani's P.O.V.

It's been another week, and I'm starting to get better, I am currently in the kitchen eating a sandwich thinking about the past week and I remember that Bella came home with bruises on Monday, though she didn't seem upset but I had asked her what and the answer I got freaked me out, she had told me her and Jake went to ride the bikes and that she had crashed because she was not paying attention to what she was doing because she got distracted. Charlie was in the living room and Bella was upstairs in her room though I wasn't sure what she was doing. I got up and grabbed my plate, it still had some sandwiches on it so I carried them upstairs, I still felt a little sick but I am starting to get my strength back. I looked inside Bella's room to see her get dressed into cleaner clothes because she had arranged to got out with Mike and Jake tonight for a movie, she had offered if I wanted to come but I had kindly said no, I slipped into my room before Bella noticed I was there watching her.

I went to my desk, where my sketch pad was a long with my pens and pencils, and I just started to draw random cartoon characters, and random objects around my room, while I was drawing I was just thinking about random things like what to draw next, what I'm going to do tomorrow but the thing that I keep thinking of is a pair of golden eyes and to be honest they are starting to bug me, I have a feeling that a vampire is watching me and thankfully one that's on the vegetarian diet, and every time I see these eyes in my dream I can't seem to see the entire face just the eyes, hence why it's bugging me. My thoughts were interrupted by Bella coming into my room, "Hey Dani, I'm going to go meet Mike and Jake soon. Are you sure you don't want to come?" She looked at me, she had a smile on her face and she looked like she was looking forward to tonight, "yes, I'm sure, I want to stay home tonight, besides I don't particularly want intrude on your date with two boys!" I said to her teasingly with a smirk on my face which grew at the sight of her blush "oh ok then" she left quickly then, still blushing.

3 hours later...

I was getting out the shower when I heard the front door open and close which meant that either Bella was home or Charlie had gone out which I doubted, and I was right I saw Bella walk up the stairs just as I got out the bathroom just in my towel, I had asked her if she had a good time and the only thing she said was that after the movies both Mike and Jake went home feeling sick. I can see that there was worry in Bella's eyes and could tell it was towards Jake, but we didn't did say anything else and so we both went our separate ways to our own rooms, I got changed and decided to practice with my 'special' abilities hoping not to get caught. I was doing this for 1 1/2 hours when I realised it was 12:30am and I had obviously forgotten that I had work to get to so I quickly climbed into my bed and turned off the light.

2 weeks later...

2 weeks have passed and Bella was getting more nervous as time passed, she had phone Billy asking if Jake got better but all she got was the same reply, that he is not any better and that she can't go over to see if he was any better and this was upsetting her. I have tried many times to comfort her but nothing seems to work, since she seems to hover around the house phone a lot. At night I could hear her rolling around in her bed quite a lot obviously struggling to sleep, which did get on my nerves but I did understand why she was worried, her best friend was sick and she wasn't allowed to see him, she didn't know what to do and she also didn't know if his condition is getting better or getting worse. I slipped out of my bed and walked quietly to Bella's room, to see her in tears trying to fall asleep, so I got under the cover of her bed and pulled Bella towards me, she looked up at my face, I gave her a small smile to which more tears came out and she hugged me tightly. Bella put her head on my chest and fell asleep, I stroked her hair for a bit while pulling a stray piece of her hair out her face then fell asleep myself.

I woke up that following morning to see Bella still asleep, and still cuddled up into me, I smiled and kissed her forehead. I slowly and gently lifted her head from my chest and placed it on a pillow and got up, then headed to my room to get dressed into some clothes for today, I had decided the previous what I was going to wear which was dark skinny jeans, baby blue tank top, a black of the shoulder jumper and blue converse. After getting dressed I got to the bathroom where I cleaned up and brushed my teeth, I then left heading downstairs towards the kitchen to make everyone breakfast since both Charlie and Bella were at home after all it was a Sunday, and so I decided to make us all some blueberry and raspberry pancakes and luckily as I was dishing up both Charlie and Bella walked into to the kitchen. The three of us ate in silent though Bella kept giving side glances towards the phone then out of nowhere she said "I'm going to go to Jake's to see if he is alright and don't... I know they would phone if there were improvements to his health but it's been 2 weeks and we haven't really heard much off them." Both me and Charlie looked at each other then I said calmly "Okay Bells, but I want to come with you since I'm also worried and plus I feel like driving." To which she just nodded and we tried to finish our breakfast quickly.

Both me and Bella got ready, I grabbed my mobile and car keys from my room and headed downstairs to see Bella at the front door waiting for me, she looked nervous and really wanting to go, so we quickly walked to my car and drove in comfortable silence to La Push. When we arrived at Jake house we saw him run out a was about to head towards to forest but Bella had already got out the car and was shouting at him and saying all different things and that is when I just noticed all the changes on him, I got out the car and walked towards them, I was looking at him very closely, Jake had short hair now was at least a foot talked and on his right shoulder was a tattoo, my eyes widened considerably and froze and I did really hear much of their argument though I snapped out of it when I saw Bella turn quickly on the spot, tears in her eyes and quickly walked back to the car and got in.

I looked at Jake and saw him glaring at me obviously wanting me to go too, but I held my ground and yelled at him say "YOU IDIOT! THAT WAS YOUR BEST FRIEND YOU JUST HURT AND MY SISTER! IS THIS BECAUSE YOUR A WEREWOLF OR YOU JUST CHOOSING TO BE A JERK?!" He look stunned and shocked while I glared at him, then he started to say "How do you kn-" I didn't let him finish his sentence because I gave him a huge punch to his gut and again to his nose and then I stomped my way to the car and got in without letting say anything. I was thankful that Bella didn't hear what I had said, it was either her being in the car that she couldn't hear me or she was too upset to notice. While I reversed my car out his drive was I saw he wasn't the only one with a shocked face, I saw a whole load of boys with the same face at similar heights so I was guessing that was the pack. I then drove home while saying comforting words towards my sister, and when we got home Bella just ran to her room and slammed her bedroom door closed obviously wanting to be alone. Charlie asked be what was wrong clearly scared and worried about Bella, so I told him everything except the werewolf part, Charlie looked quite angry once I finished and to be honest he kind of scares me and I saw him got to the phone, when only minutes later heard yelling down it, obviously at Billy or Jake.

Later that night I checked in with Bella to see her look confused and a little happier, but something was wrong. When she saw me, she... She glared at me and told me that Jake was there who had told her what he was and everything else and then we sat there quietly with her glaring at me then the next thing she said could stunned me "Jake said something else as well. He said that you already knew about werewolves, and I can't believe you didn't tell me any of this. I mean I had told you about vampires so why would you hide this? HUH? WHY?! YOUR MY SISTER, AND WE ARE PRACTICALLY BEST FRIENDS, WE ARE SUPPOSED TO TELL EACH OTHER EVERYTHING!" She yelled at me with tears on her face I tried to explain " Bella.. I -" but before I could say anything she slapped me across the face " GET OUT OF MY ROOM! GET OUT! I HATE YOU! SO GET OUT!" I ran out and into my room.

I was in tears, that was the first time she has ever yelled at me and I deserved every part of it, and I felt guilty and the last thing I ever really wanted to do was hurt her even further. And I laid there in bed staring at the ceiling and let everything go numb...


	8. Another Secret and Cliff Diving!

Chapter 8 Another Secret and Cliff Diving!

Dani's P.O.V.

Bella is mad at me...

Bella hates me...

And I felt extremely guilty... and I deserved every single part of it.

I lied to my sister, after everything she has been through I made it more worse. Bella probably felt betrayed, confused and upset and what's worse is that she is still angry at me for what I did. It's been 2 weeks and every time I see her she glares at me and every time I also try to apologize but she won't listen to me so I gave up hoping that she will speak to me when she was ready to. Despite everything that has happened, she still goes down to the reservation to see Jake and I just knew she had met the rest of the pack. Me, well lets just say I've been too distracted, I got up every morning, got breakfast, go to work, come home, have dinner and then head back to my room to think. Everytime I go to bed I couldn't sleep, I felt as if I go numb all the time, I would just lay there in bed staring up at the ceiling until the sun came up, when I had to start another day. I occasionally cried which caused almost every small object in my room to fly everywhere like mad but thankfully they dropped before Charlie walked in. Charlie also noticed the tense atmosphere between me and Bella and figured we had a fight and shrugged it off as a normal sibling fight, though I could tell he didn't like it.

Right now, I was now in my room writing in my diary, writing about what I did and how guilty I was, also saying how much I hated myself, also saying how it was awkward and tense to be around my sister and saying how I missed be able to speak and be around Bella, but before I could write anything else someone knocked on my bedroom door, so I quickly closed my diary, putting it in my desk draw then standing up saying "come in." My eyes widened when I saw that it was Bella that walked into the room. I froze just standing there staring at her, while Bella just shifted and looked around looking anxious, then that suddenly turned into determination and looked at me while saying "Dani, I'm sorry about yelling at you. I shouldn't have said I hated you when I know is that isn't true, I was upset and that I love you." I un-froze and quickly hugged her but I had tears in my eyes and said "no, don't apologize, it was my fault, I lied to you, I had kept this secret from you. But I only kept it thinking that I was protecting you I know now that was wrong for me to do and I don't want to keep anymore secrets from you." Bella was hugging me tighter once I said this, crying into my shoulder, we both stood there like idiots, crying into each other but there was something else I knew I had to do, something more harder to do and was to tell her my other secret.

"Bella, there is something I need to tell you, or well show you actually but I need you to keep this a secret from everyone since no-one knows this yet." Bella looked at me curiously while pulling away slowly and nodded. I then grabbed the nearest object that I could grab, one of my teddy bears and held it in my hands in front of me, I looked at Bella and she looked confused yet watched the bear intently, I then looked at the bear in concentration and let go of it, I heard my sister gasp in shock as the bear floated in mid-air without anyone holding it. I once again grabbed on it, then chucking back onto my bed but didn't look at Bella scared that she would be mad and yell at me again but instead she hugged me. "Dani, when did you... I mean how long where you able to do that?" She asked in complete astonishment and awe but I heard no anger and sadness in her voice which was good and replied with "for a while, I started doing it may last year but in all honesty, I only just started learning how to control it and I'm surprised neither you, Mom or Dad noticed!" And both of us sat on my bed talking for hours, Bella asking me about my powers, and how she met the pack and their names and that Jake missed me and all other random stuff, we both had missed talking to each other over the 2 weeks and wanted to catch up and before we knew we fell asleep there on my bed that night not caring that we were in normal everyday clothes.

The next morning, I woke up to Bella in new clothes while reading a book on my bed, I was still in the clothes I was wearing yesterday but shrugged it off. I got up yawning while getting changed into some new clean clothes then grabbing Bella's hand and going downstairs for breakfast but neither me nor Bella fancied cooking so we both ate cereal. "Do you want to come down to the reservation with me today?" Bella suddenly yet randomly asked me and me being utterly lazy just nodded my head with a smile. So while Bella went upstairs to grab our coats and her keys to the truck, I cleaned the dirty dishes and then put my converse on and waited at the red Chevy to wait for my sister. Bella walked out the house locking the front door before heading towards me chucking me my coat, phone and I-pod and she only said she had a feeling that I may want it.

Bella parked outside a house that looked slightly similar but it wasn't Jake's house, and both me and Bella walked inside after knocking on the door, and we see a few boys who looked either 6 ft tall or taller, that is when I see a familiar face and ran and hugged him. " Hey Dani! How are you? It's been a while but then I guess it hasn't, since we met just over a month ago." Sam said to me with a smile on his face. Oh, let me explain despite him being 2-3 years older than me, we met when we were much younger I was about 6 years old and he was 8 or 9 years old, I had met him through Billy and Jake and this was while Bella was still too young to remember. I smiled at him feeling like a kid again, after all he was like an older brother to me "Hi Sammy, I'm ok thanks,! God! I've missed you so much ! So I take it you were that black wolf that I saw in the woods!" I said excitedly, " Yep I was and I've missed you too D!" he said using my old nickname, but that was when we noticed everyone looking at us in surprise and quickly we both explained about us meeting when we were younger that we were like brother and sister. And soon after that I got introduced to everyone, any we just talked and joked about for hours. Bella had gone out the look for Jake since he wasn't here while I had been shocked over the news that Sam was engaged to Emily yet I was super happy for the two of them.

Then, that's when it happened just as we were having fun we just got heart breaking news that sent then entire pack into overdrive and out the door. Harry Clearwater had a heart attack. He had been sent to hospital but from what I heard he was on a fishing trip with Charlie and Billy, and I got out to sit on the back ob Bella's truck waiting for her to return and while doing so I got my I-pod out my pocket and started to listen, it's not like I was a heartless person but I didn't want to deal with anymore horrible situations plus I didn't know Harry that well even though I have met him once. I was sat there waiting for Bella, listening to my music while watching everyone argue about what was the best thing to do when I see Sam, Jake and Bella walk up and ' when I see that Bella and Jake were soaking wet. I ran up to her panicking, wondering what happened. "Why the hell are you and Jake wet Bella? What happened?" She looked awkward and looked like she wanted to avoid this but she knew better and she said "I decided to be recreational and do a bit of cliff diving, but I didn't realise that there was a hurricane out there so I nearly drowned but thankfully Jake had seen me and saved me." I froze, staring at her and I almost fainted, but I just looked at her while she looked back guilty and worried, I knew I had a face fully of disappointment but instead of yelling (I'm fed up with all the yelling!) I turned around and walked back to the truck calmly yet once again I felt slightly numb and got into the truck to wait for my sister to join me.

Bella's P.O.V.

I have never seen her so upset, so broken in my life, she had just looked at me with a lot of disappointment which I understood, I looked at the ground feel ashamed, Jake put a comforting arm around my shoulder, giving me soothing words, he also offered to drive us home to which I just nodded. We both got in, I looked at Dani hoping to apologize but she just looked out the window, just ignoring me and Jake. Why did I have to go and do that?

Dani's P.O.V.

I looked out the window, finally starting to calm down and I quickly looked to left to see Jake with his arm around Bella trying to warm her up, but neither of them thought to turn on the heating in the truck which was stupid, so I quickly did just that making Bella look at me, hope in her eyes, "Dani, I know we are having a bit of a habit of this but I'm sorry, what I did was stupid, reckless and utterly selfish of me. I'm sorry." I gave her a small smile and Jake let go of her so she could hug me and I said softly "Okay your forgiven, but don't do that again unless the weather is in better condition and you're not alone okay?" She smile at me and said "Okay!" Then Bella went back to hugging Jake since he was a lot warmer than me and I smiled thinking they looked cute together and they don't even realise it which also made me laugh slightly but thankfully they didn't hear me since they were in their own world.

We arrived back home and we sat there talking for a bit thank Jake for the lift, and we were about to get out when Jake suddenly stopped us making me and Bella jump slightly, I glared at him and was about to yell at him but Bella got there before me "What's Wrong?" But the only reply we got was "Vampire" he spit it out full of anger, Bella asked then "How do you know?" But I didn't want to hear anymore and managed to get out the car and head towards the house and hurried especially after seeing a car that I recognised as Dr Cullen's car and unlock the front door and opened it. It was dark inside and I turned the light on but the person in front of me was a woman with gold eyes, short brown hair and was slightly smaller than me in height.

It was Alice Cullen.


	9. Talking with Alice

Chapter 9 Talking with Alice

Dani's P.O.V.

Alice Cullen stood in front of me, staring at me then looked towards Bella, who had just walked in the door and gasped at the sight of Alice, who now seemed to be confused about something which I wasn't to sure about but I guess it's to do with the fact she can see the future. Both Bella and Alice walked into the living room to talk since apparently Alice thought Bella died from jumping of that cliff and figured they at least needed 5 minutes alone so I went upstairs to grab a blanket for Bella which I found in her room, then making 2 hot chocolates for both of hoping that would help. I then walked in the living room and gave Bella her blanket and 1 of the hot chocolates that I made and I smiled at Alice glad that I got to see her again. I liked Alice, I may have barely met her but she had seemed nice went she introduced herself to me last year.

I sat down and Alice said obviously picking up from before "Someone pulled you out?" Bella gave an awkward smile and replied "Yes. Jacob saved me." But after she said this Bella and I froze when Alice leaned towards Bella and sniffed. "Don't be ridiculous," she muttered, sniffing at Bella some more. "What are you doing?" She ignored the question that Bella had asked "Who was with you out there just now? It sounded like you were arguing." I looked at Bella, concerned that she would break, snap or feel uneasy but instead she just replied saying "Jacob Black. He's... sort of my best friend, I guess. At least, he was..." Bella looked down obviously think about him, while Alice nodded, seeming preoccupied, I had to ask "What?" Alice then looked at me then said "I don't know, I'm not sure what it means." Bella looked back up, looking at Alice, a smile back on her face and said "well, I'm not dead, at least."

I got up, and went upstairs to draw for a bit, I wasn't needed when it was Bella that Alice was wanting to talk to mainly. I was upstairs in my room for an hour when I heard the front door open, obviously Charlie was home, so I stood up from my seat and went downstairs to see Charlie, Bella and Alice talking to each other and Bella said that Alice was staying here for a bit to which I smiled at. Both Charlie and Bella ate, me saying I wasn't really hungry so I went into the living room to talk to Alice, wanting to get to know her more. I had found out that she was married to Jasper Hale (whom I haven't met yet), she love fashion and shopping and she had said she didn't remember her human life, and by the time we finished speaking Bella and Charlie had finished dinner. I sat in my room an hour later thinking about Alice and why she was here, glad that she was here for Bella after all those two are best friends and I sat up grabbing my book to read it for a bit just to pass the time while Alice was in Bella's room with Bella, and I sat there on my bed reading until I decided to go to bed.

The next morning I woke up to see that it was raining outside but it wasn't heavy so I got up and went downstairs and went into the kitchen to see that both Alice and Charlie were talking at the table and there was already made toast, eggs, sausages and bacon and guessed that Alice made them since Charlie can't cook and Bella was still asleep. Alice saw me first and smiled at me "Good morning Dani, have some breakfast." I smiled and thanked her quietly while grabbed a few sausages, an egg, a piece of bacon and ate quickly and decided to stay quiet while Charlie and Alice spoke to each other.

"How bad was it, Charlie?" Alice spoke first, breaking the silence that was starting to get awkward and I was thanking her in my head, and I gave Alice a sad yet comforting look then looked over at Charlie as he sighed "Real Bad" Alice just looked determined but also guilty and said "Tell me about it. I want to know exactly what happened when we left." Charlie looked at me then asking a question silently, obviously asking if he should answer that question, so I nodded my head but getting up to make coffee for me and Charlie though I had offered some to Alice though she had declined politely. Charlie answered Alice slowly or yet hesitantly "We've never felt so helpless, both me and Dani didn't know what to do. That first week - I thought I was going to have to hospitalize her. She wouldn't eat or drink, she wouldn't move. Dr. Gerandy was throwing around words like 'catatonic,' but I didn't let him up to see her. I was afraid it would scare her." Alice looked at us, a look full of sympathy and guilt but went to ask another question but I left the kitchen not wanting to be reminded of how Bella was as a zombie or her pain.

I walked into the living where I saw Bella wide awake lying on the couch underneath some blankets and she seemed to be listening to Charlie and Alice talking about what happened and I sat down next to her and that was when she noticed me. She looked at me with questioning eyes, asking if she was really like that,obviously she was too broken to notice and I nodded with a sad smile. I put an arm around Bella, letting her hug me while we both listened to two in the kitchen talk and I winced or tensed when Charlie mentioned how bad Bella got and I had unconsciously tightened my grip around Bella, but she didn't seem to mind at all though she did hug me more tighter or gave me a squeeze back. Bella then decided to move and said out loud "Alice?" Bella said quietly but we knew she would hear and she did since she called "I'm in the kitchen Bella." Both Bella and I walked in the kitchen as Charlie was leaving since he was Sue Clearwater with Harry's funeral arrangements.

The three of us where sat in the living room an hour later, Bella had finished eating breakfast and we had also had gotten dressed in newer clothes, Alice of course helped us pick what we should wear and I had to roll my eyes at that but I didn't argue and now we were talking about Alice's Family from when she was human. "My name was Mary Alice Brandon," she told us quietly. "I had a little sister named Cynthia. Her daughter - my niece - is still alive in Biloxi." She had a small smile on her face but yet she seemed a little sad and yet she tried to hide it, Bella spoke next asking a question "did you find out why they put you in... That place?" I looked at her then, shocked that she asked such a question but Alice didn't seem to mind as she shook her before saying "I couldn't find much about them. I went through all the old newspapers on microfiche. My family wasn't mentioned often; they weren't part of the social circle that made the papers. My parents' engagement was there and Cynthia's." The name fell uncertainly from her tongue. My birth was announced... and my death. I found my grave. I also filched my admissions sheet from the old asylum archives. The date on the admission and the date on my tombstone are the same."

Both me and Bella didn't know what to say to that and I was thankful when Alice moved on to lighter topics, relaxing ones to keep help make it a happier atmosphere in the room. The Cullens were reassembled now, with the one exception, spending Cornell's spring break in Denali with Tanya and her family. Bella listened closely and eagerly while I was confused since I didn't know the Denali coven and was thankful when Alice explained to me about who the Denali coven were everything that I had missed out on but Bella knew all about this already, and for the rest of the day both me and Bella listened to the stories about the family that Bella had dreamed of belonging to all day. Charlie had gotten home late, some after it got dark and he looked more worn out that the previous night, he told us that he would be going back to the reservation first thing tomorrow morning again for Harry's funeral, I walked up to him then and gave him a hug trying to be comforted and not awkward and after I let him go he decided to go to bed so he went upstairs bidding us a good night, I decided to got to bed to so I also left for my room telling Alice and Bella good night, but I noticed Bella sit back on the couch to talk to Alice some more and I smiled.

The next morning, I woke up after hearing the doorbell ring, so I got up yawning while put on some slippers and a dressing gown and left my room going downstairs and towards the front door to see that Bella got there first who opened the door and the person who stood there was Jacob Black.


	10. To Volterra and that dream again!

Chapter 10 To Volterra and that dream again!

Dani's P.O.V

Me, Bella and Jake were stood there at the door in silence, staring at each other trying to think of what to say, I quickly looked around wondering where Alice was but she was here. I looked back at Jake but he didn't seem to notice as he was looking at Bella, he was standing 6 feet back from the door, his nose wrinkled in distaste, but his face otherwise smooth - mashlike. But he didn't fool me and by the look of it, it didn't fool Bella either; we could see the faint trembling of his hands. Hostility rolled off of him in waves and I think it remind us how he was back before Bella knew his secret, when he chose Sam over Bella and I saw Bella's chin jerk up into a defensive response. I looked behind him, and I saw his car idled by the curb with Jared behind the wheel and Embry in the passenger seat. I then understood what this meant: they were afraid to let him come here alone. It made me sad, and a little annoyed, and by the look on Bella's face she had noticed this too which didn't surprise me much since she was observant.

"Hey," Bella said breaking the silence when Jake didn't speak. He pursed his lips, still hanging back from the door. I saw his eyes look around the house and I was about to say something when Bella got there before I did by saying through grounded teeth, obviously annoyed "She's not. Do you need something?" He hesitated before saying to the both of us "You both are alone?" I replied this time "Yes, we are." he looked at me this time and said "can I talk to you both for a minute?" Me and Bella exchanged looks before Bella said " of course, Jacob. Come on in" I saw then that Jacob looked back at his friends that were still sat in the car, I saw Embry shake his head just a bit and for some reason this bugged me to no end.

I looked at Bella as she said something under her breath but I didn't hear what it was but it did seem to upset Jake as he stormed into our house seeming angry at whatever my sister had said. I followed him even though Bella glanced outside towards the car and then closed the door and followed us in, Jake was still in the hall but he was looking at the mess of blankets that was on the couch and throughout the time from him entering the house until now I was glaring at him, pissed at his attitude and rudeness. "Slumber party?" He then suddenly asking us using a sarcastic tone which angered me more, but not speaking because I didn't want to cause too much trouble and I'm not sure if it would do any good and I let Bella do all the talking, so looked at Bella who seemed to understand, so she answered Jake with a voice full of acid "yeah. What's it to you?" I looked back at Jake, he wrinkled his nose again like he smelled something unpleasant. "Where's your friend?" We both could hear the quotation marks in his tone.

I then just felt like punching him, but I knew that I couldn't because I may be pissed at him now but he is still my friend, so I gave Bella an apologetic look to which she nodded, understanding my silent message and I turned on the spot a walked out the back door into the garden, though it was just the edge of the forest that went around the entire house. I took a few deep breaths trying to calm myself down not wanting to let it control me, then looked around seeing if there was anything to do since I knew that if I walked back inside my anger would get the better of me and I only just noticed Alice at the edge of the forest waiting on Jake to leave, though she didn't seem happy, which was understandable. I walked up to her and we both smiled at each other than she asked me calmly "Why are you out here?" She looked at me, wondering what was up, "Jake is in there as you probably know, but now all he seems to be doing is pissing me off, but he is my friend and the more I get angry the more I seem to want to punch him. But I don't want to do that because I don't want to lose him as a friend." I looked down to the ground, but Alice was quiet and put her cold hand on my shoulder and said "Why don't you go get dressed since your still in your pjs, and we will then just talk while your sister talks to the mutt." Despite it being an insult to a friend, I laughed at that and I nodded before heading inside to my room to get dressed, despite her say only a few words she had managed to cheer me up enough for me to go back inside.

I decided to take my time, Alice wouldn't mind to be honest, so I got dressed in a red tank top, black shorts that only went half way down my thigh, and a pair of red sandals that had a small heel on them, I then brushed my hair before tying it up into a high ponytail. I then decided to put on the necklace that my mom gave me for my 18th birthday, it was a silver heart-shaped locket and I had two photos in it, on of me and Bella when we I was 16 and she was just turning 14 and the other with both mom and dad on my 18th birthday, it also had a small ruby stone in the middle which I liked about it. I put only light make-up on my face (only mascara and pale lip-gloss) and then I was finished and I got downstairs to see a startled yet worried Bella, and a frozen Jake but that was because Alice stood there in front of him. She was staring at Bella looking a little scared and choked out "Bella." Bella, who was on the floor, scrambled to her feet as quickly as she could without being clumsy and lurched to Alice's side. "Alice, what's wrong?" Bella cried desperate for the answer, I mover closer, ignoring Jake, wanting to know what was wrong too, but Alice's attention was on Bella and the only thing said was "Edward," she had said quietly and the only thing she had whispered and I felt that anger boil up inside me, I was still pissed at him for hurting Bella, Alice looked at me, noticing my anger and gave me a calming hug, understanding my anger yet she didn't seem to want trouble.

Bella then seemed to just collapse, I snapped into action, quite quickly actually, quicker that I could ever imagine and caught Bella before she hit the ground and I placed her on the couch. Jake seemed furious and glared at Alice while demanding "What did you do to her?" Alice ignored him and went towards Bella slowly while saying "Bella? Bella, snap out of it. We have to hurry." Jacob seemed to be getting angrier by the minute and warned "Stay back." Alice then seemed to have noticed Jake as she said "calm down, Jacob Black, you don't want to do that so close to her." She ordered seeing how badly Jake was shaking, I slowly backed away putting myself behind Alice while carefully bringing Bella with me. "I don't think I'll have any problems keeping my focus." I was about to go slap him and Jake could see that as he looked at me with question in his eyes but what stopped me was when Bella spoke, though it was to Alice.

"Alice?" Her voice sounded weak, as if she was struggling to speak. "What happened?" She asked, looking at Alice though she stayed in my arms unmoving, I also looked at Bella as she suddenly wailed "I don't know, what is he thinking?!" Bella then seemed to trying to get up, so I tried to help her but I also stayed trying to give as much support as I could. Alice pulled a small silver phone from her bag (which I only just noticed), her fingers dialed the numbers so fast they were a blur and I looked at Bella who seemed to have regained balanced and strength, was also watching Alice. "Rose, I need to talk to Carlisle now." Alice's voice whipped through her words. "Fine, as soon as he's back. No, I'll be on a plane. Look, have you heard anything from Edward?" Everytime I heard his name, I felt anger but I reigned it in and put my concentration on Alice, wanting to know what's happening, she had paused, listening with an expression grew more appalled every second. Her mouth into a little O of horror and the phone shook in her hand. She gasped. "Why? Why would you do that Rosalie?" Whatever the answer she got, it made her more upset, het jaw tightened in anger and her eyes flashed and narrowed.

I had a sudden feeling like she was going soon but I had that feeling were she needed me and Bella, so I quickly turned on the spot and ran to my room, and I got there within seconds, so I grabbed a sports type bag and grabbed a few different types of clothing in, enough for 4 days at least and then I quickly did the same in Bella's room but pu her in my bag, I then grabbed both our phones (I must have left my phone in there at some point, plus we had the same phone, just different colours) and I grabbed Bella's phone charger, and before I went downstairs I grabbed a pair of converse for Bella, knowing she needed them (She was already dressed, though minus the shoes, DUH!). I reached back downstairs and gave Bella her shoes and gave me a questioning look but put them on but I had gotten there just before Jake said to Alice "he asked for Charlie, and I told him Charlie wasn't here,"He muttered resentfully, obviously not happy with talking to Alice who then said "was that everything?" her voice was like ice as she demanded an answer.

The tension in the room was building up, between both the vampire and werewolf, I'm impressed that they haven't tried to rip each other to pieces yet, I snapped back to reality when I heard Jake say "Then he hung up on me," Jake spat back, a tremor rolled down his spine, as he was visibly shaking. Bella then said, reminding him "you told him Charlie was at the funeral" Alice then asked "What was his exact words?" I looked at my sister as she answered the question "he said 'He's not here,' and when Carlisle asked where Charlie was, Jacob said, 'At the funeral'." Alice then moaned as the situation was getting clearer by the minute, I saw Alice sinked to her knees then and the Bella walked forward and then whispered "tell me Alice" the reply she was "that wasn't Carlisle on the phone" Alice said hopelessly, Jacob coming to conclusions snarled out "Are you calling me a liar?" Alice ignored him, only looking at Bella who had a bewildered expression on her face and said "it was Edward, he thinks you're dead." Alice barely choked out in a whisper. Bella them said in a much louder voice, though not shouting "Rosalie told him I killed myself, didn't she?" She said sighing as she seemed to relax.

I stopped listening, it was still concerning yes, but this situation had nothing to do with me and I went to the kitchen and no-one seemed to stop me as they seemed to have a bigger problem. I was sat at the dining table for 2 minutes when I heard Bella scream the word 'no' and that got me up and running back to the living room to see Bella trying to get past Jake,who seemed to not want to let her go. She was trying to get to Alice. I heard her ask him to move, she seemed be desperate and impatient, and once she got to Alice she begged her wanting to know what we should do, and then I knew she was going to drag me along too in this and I silently cursed knowing that I wouldn't argue when it came down to my little sister. I saw Alice explain that they would have to go to Italy where the Volturi were, and I cursed again in the my head. And then they were have a small argument about them going (I was right earlier, HA!) Eventually Alice agreed to Bella and me going with her to the Volturi to stop Edward, so Bella ran to the kitchen to write a note explaining that we were going to Italy with Alice to help her deal with 'family problems' and Alice was on the phone talking to the airlines, booking us tickets, that was when I noticed that Jake had followed Bella but I stayed put knowing that Bella could handle it.

I picked up the bag that I had packed earlier and walked to the front door with Alice once she had finished on the phone and we waited patiently for Bella who came walking quickly with Jake right behind her and she was about to go upstairs to grab some stuff, when I grabbed her arm, she looked at my and I told her that I had grabbed some of her stuff as well and she thanked me with a smile. We left quickly, heading towards to car Alice came in, I got in at the back placing the bag next me and closed the door behind me, I looked up to see that Alice was already in the driver's seat and 2 minutes later Bella also got in after having an argument with Jake, and once she was buckled up we left. I took us almost an hour to reach the airport and it would normally take almost 2 hours but the roads were quiet and Alice was speeding, and we got through the airport quickly too and got on the plane, me sitting by the window. Thinking about how busy this morning was got me tired again which was strange and I had a feeling that I should get some sleep, and just as I was drifting off I noticed we started to move and then I was asleep.

* * *

**Dani's dream**

**It's mid-day, and it was sunny making the atmosphere relaxing, and I found myself walking through a forest, I see plenty of animals, mainly deer and rabbits who strangely wasn't afraid of me and I have been walking for a while now. After walking a bit further into the forest, I came across a meadow that was full of various different flowers and I could hear a stream or river nearby as I could hear the ripples and small waves the water was making. I felt peaceful, calm and relaxed, I go to sit down when I heard a snap come from behind me. I turned fast on the spot, startled by the loud noise, and there stood 4 metres away from me was a man, he was tall but ws quite muscular, he had short dark brown almost black hair, very pale skin, golden eyes and a soft smile on his face. But what caught my attention was that it looked like millions of diamonds and white/silver crystals danced across his skin as he was touched by the sunlight that seeped through the gap of the trees. And for another odd reason, I felt safe with him and his smile comforted me somehow.**

**He started to walk towards me, picking a flower along the way, and stopped just as he reached me. He knelt on one knee in front of me, and gently grabbed my right hand in his and kissed my knuckle which made me blush while he did this and then turned my hand over and placed the flower on the palm of my hand and gently closed my fingers over it then looked up at me with a smile on his face which grew at the sight of me doing the same, though my smile was soft. He stood up then happy and satisfied that he got me to smile in return, he spoke to me, he had a husky voice and it also seemed angelic and it made me feel like I was falling in love with him. he then picked me up in a loving hug and twirled me around a few times before carefully placing down, and feeling happy we both sat down at the tree, where I was going to sit earlier, he placed me on his lap and put his arms around my waist protectively, like he never wanted to let me go and I was snuggled up on his chest, feeling like I could stay there for days.**

**I looked up at him after sitting there for a while, he was also looking at me, I moved my face closer to his slowly closing my eyes half way and he seemed to copy my actions eagerly and our lips were an inch close to each other, he moved closer again...**

**End of dream**

* * *

I woke up looking around me, trying to remember where I was and that was when I remembered I was on a plane heading to Italy to help stop Edward from killing himself, I looked at both Bella and Alice who were talking about something and I looked out the window to see we are not far from landing. I was thinking about that dream, I've had that dream for the past 2 months now, I think I would need to talk to Alice about that and after another 20 minutes of thinking we landed at the airport in Italy. Me and Bella had to wait at the front of the airport for Alice who said she was going to find a fast car to do 'grand theft auto' on was what she had said to us, and then she came and parked in front of us, it was a yellow Porsche and thankfully all three of us managed tp get in.

Well here I was in Italy, here to stop and save Edward and I did it all for Bella.

* * *

**Author: I have done another fanfic called 'It's because I love her' and it's to do with Emmett's and Rosalie's relationship plus it's just before they meet Dani in person.**

**Please do review, your reviews actually help push me further towards doing more chapters, plus they are a good motivation for me. Thanks for reading and I hope you have enjoyed the story so far. :-)**


	11. Edward and the Volturi

Chapter 11 Edward and the Volturi

Dani's P.O.V.

I was looking out the window watching as we pass field after field with the occasional building, but my attention turn when I heard Bella ask "Do you see anything more?" I then realized that Alice had another vision and the reply my sister got was "there's something going on, some kind of festival. The streets are full of people and red flags. What's the date today?" I answered for her "the nineteenth, maybe?" Bella and I looked at Alice wondering what wrong and Alice said "well that's ironic. It's St Marcus Day." That stumped me and I thought how it was ironic and looked back at Alice as my sister asks "which means?" Alice gave a dark chuckle making me scared of her slightly "the city holds a celebration every year. As the legend goes, a Christian missionary, a Father Marcus - Marcus of the Volturi, in fact - drove all the vampires from Volterra fifteen hundred years ago. The story claims he was martyred in Romania, still trying to drive away the vampire scourge. Of course that's nonsense - he's never left the city. But that's where some of the superstitions about things like crosses and garlic came from. Father Marcus used them so successfully. And vampires don't trouble Volterra, so they must work." Her smile was sardonic "It's become more of a celebration of the city, and recognition for the police force - after all, Volterra is an amazingly safe city. The police get the credit." Both me and Bella looked at Alice and I was starting to understand what she meant about it being ironic. I looked back out the window and stopped paying much attention, after all what can I do except keep them company and we drove for another 2 minute when I heard Alice mutter "Volterra."

The streets were a steep climb and the road started to get congested, and as we got higher up the road, cars become too close together for Alice to weave insanely between them anymore and then we slowed to a crawl behind a little tan Peugeot. I heard Bella moan but I was paying too much attention to the traffic and the time to know what she said, but I did hear Alice say "It's the only way in." I could tell she was trying to soothe Bella but her voice was too strained to comfort, so I put my hand on Bella's shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze and I got a small smile in return and I slowly pulled my hand away after giving another squeeze. The cars continued to edge forward, one car length at a time. The sun beamed down brilliantly, seeming already overhead. The cars crept one by one toward the city and as we got closer I saw that some cars were parked by the side of the road with people getting out to walk the rest of the way so that would mean we weren't far, Bella was starting to panic more and I tried to calm her but nothing worked. After a tense few minutes that felt like long hours Alice spoke directly and only to Bella saying "Bella, I can't see what guard here while decide now - if this doesn't work, you're going to have to go in alone. You're going to have to run. Just keep asking for the Palazzo dei Priori, and running the direction they tell you. Don't get lost." I was worried then, she said she'd have to go in alone which meant I'd have to stay with Alice while Bella did the running and trying to get to Edward.

I heard my sister repeat the words 'Palazzo dei Priori', obviously not wanting the forget those words and once again I zoned out, I think I was just a bit too distracted to think about our current predicament that we were in, but when I came back to reality we were at the front of the line and Alice was talking to uniformed man who eventually let us through where we needed to go and as we drove Bella getting more panicked and I wanted to calm her but knew that wouldn't work. When Alice stopped the car Alice told my sister to go, and for the first time I saw Bella sprint quite fast and surprisingly not clumsy. I climbed into the front and got into the seat that Bella had occupied a minute ago and closed the car door. I then looked at Alice and asked "What now? What do we do while Bella runs after Edward?" Alice looked thoughtful for a second before saying "we need to get closer so that I'm not spotted and get the same fate Edward will if Bella fails." So that is what we did. But my dream was bugging me and Alice once again stopped the car once we reach a part of the city that had no sunlight reaching it but we still weren't that close to the clock tower.

Alice looked at me and suddenly said "we have to wait for a little bit, but we have enough time for you to tell me what's wrong." I looked at her then and she was giving me a concerned look "I keep having this dream whenever I fall asleep, I've had this dream for the past 2 months." She looked at me curiously but motioned for me to continue, wanting to know more "I'm in the middle of a forest, in a meadow full of flowers and just as I'm about to sit down I would hear a snapping of a twig so I would turn around and see a man and a vampire whose tall, quite muscular kind of reminds me of a big teddy bear, he has short dark brown almost black hair and he has the same eyes as you." Alice seemed surprised at first but then her face went blank, having a vision, and finally giving me a knowing yet happy look. "That was Emmett Cullen that your seeing in your dreams, I don't know how you know what he looks like but it's him." At least I now had a name to put with that face but then before we knew it we had to get to the clock tower. Once inside we saw Bella and Edward but we saw 2 other guys with them and I guessed that these were members of the Volturi. Edward looked at me then and nodded but then that's when we both noticed that he read my mind, STAY OUT OF MY HEAD! He looked surprised and confused but he knew who I was and I couldn't believe that we didn't notice this when we first met.

"Let's behave ourselves, shall we? There are Ladies present." Alice as she skipped over to Edward's side and I walked over to Bella and held her hand and looked over the watch what was happening. The Alice also added "We're not alone." I looked over my shoulder to see a family wearing red were watching. The mother was speaking urgently to her husband, her eyes on the six of us; she looked away when one of the Volturi guards met her gaze. Edward quietly told their name, so it was Demetri that just did that? Edward nodded again, and I thanked in in my head and he smiled. Demetri shook his head, "Please, Edward, let's be reasonable" he said and the reply from Edward was "Let's, and we'll leave quietly now, with no one the wiser." I looked back at Demetri as he sighed in frustration then he said "at least let us discuss this more privately." Six men had now joined the family as they watch us with anxious expressions, I look back to see Edward in a protective stance in front of Bella and me and I'm sure this was what caused the alarm of the family, and by looking at Bella I could tell she wanted to run to them scream as did I but I chose to remain where I was, knowing that wouldn't get me far.

Edward's teeth came together audibly as he spoke "No." Felix smiled and that was when we heard a new voice saying "enough." The voice was high, reedy and it came from behind us, and I looked under one of Edward's arms to look to see a small, dark shape coming towards us. I heard Alice mutter in my ear say the name "Jane. "She said it so quietly that I had to strain to hear it. Then Edward asked about how Bella was still alive and why I was here so she explained everything from her finding out Bella was still alive up until the present. Bella blushed when she heard Alice say about the 'extreme sports' but while we were talking we were following Jane to what I guess was their home. And after walking for a small moment we arrived at a building which we entered and were lead to a large room. The room had three chairs that were occupied with three vampires.

And I'm guessing the one in the middle was Aro.


	12. Drama with the Volturi

Chapter 12 Drama with the Volturi

Dani's P.O.V.

I looked around the big room, it looked like a castle in here being grand and made it feel as if we were visiting royalty, but of course the Volturi were royalty in the vampire world. I walked along side Alice, Edward and Bella were in front of us. I was really nervous but thankfully Alice was holding my hand as if to calm me. There were three chairs in front of us that were in the room we were guided to and in one of the chairs was a vampire with dark hair and had red eyes. The vampire stood up with a big smile on his face, which to be honest creeped me out and Edward looked back at me with and amused smirk on his face which meant he thought that was funny.

"Jane, dear one, you've returned!" Aro cried in evident delight, his voice was just a soft sighing. He moved forward, with such elegance and with surreal grace that I gawked, but snapped out of it quickly and I noticed Bella was also gawking, who could blame her, right? I mean, I also gawked. He glided to Jane, took her face in his hands, kissed her lightly on her full lips, and then floated back a step. Jane smiled then saying "Yes, Master. I brought him back alive, just as you wished." The expression on her face made her look like an angelic child. Aro was still smiling "Ah, Jane. You are such a comfort to me." He turned to us and he smile widened brightening – became ecstatic.

"And Alice, Bella and another girl too! What is your name my dear?" He looked at me expectantly but he was smiling. He made me nervous, but I spoke quietly "Danielle Swan, Bella's older sister." He looked at Bella quickly and then back to me, his smile not leaving his face, he spoke again "Well it's very nice to meet you Danielle and this is a happy surprise! Wonderful!" He looked from me to Bella as he said/yelled this happy by the news. Alice gave me a gentle squeeze as she was still holding my hand and Edward gave me a small smile. Aro then said "Felix, be a dear and tell my brothers about our company. I'm sure they wouldn't want to miss this." Said vampire nodded and left then Aro turned his attention to Edward, looking slightly smug yet still managed to look elegant, "you see Edward? What did I tell you? Aren't you glad that I didn't give you what you wanted yesterday?" He smiled but yet that reminded me of a Mother scolding her children when something was up.

"Yes, Aro, I am" He replied and I saw him tighten his grip around Bella's waist, "I love a happy ending. They are so rare. But I want the whole story. How did this happen? Danielle? Alice?" Once again I felt nervous, I didn't really like being put into the spotlight as you may call it, I call it not liking too much attention, Aro continued "Your brother seemed to think you infallible, but apparently there was some mistake." He said this part to Alice only this time as he could sense I would stay quiet, not that I wanted to be rude, just knowing I was nervous. I looked at Alice, waiting for her answer "oh, I'm far from infallible. As you can see today, I cause problems as often as I cure them." She said this with a dazzling smile, she looked perfectly as ease but her hands were balled up into tiny fists. "You're too modest; I've seen some of your more amazing exploits, and I must admit I've never observed anything like your talent. Wonderful!" Aro chided though he sounded like an excited 5 year old, Alice flickered a glance at Edward, Aro didn't miss it, "I'm sorry, we haven't been introduced properly at all, have we? It's just that I feel like I know you already, and I tend get ahead of myself. Your brother introduced us yesterday, in a particular way. You see, I share some of your brother's talent, only I am limited in a way that he is not." Aro shook his head; his tone envious.

I spaced out a little, so I shifter my eyes to look around the room, after all it was huge, though despite her talking with Aro, Alice's hand never left mine but after a small while I see everyone's attention go to behind us, so I turned to see that Felix had returned and with two other vampire which I guessed were Aro brothers, they both wore black robes. Both looked a bit like Aro, one had dark hair just like Aro while the other had snow-white hair – the same shade as his face – that brushed against his shoulders. Aro seemed happier by their arrival and crooned "Marcus, Caius, look! Bella is alive after all, and Danielle and Alice are here too! Isn't that wonderful!" Neither of them looked interested but they looked at me wondering who I am and Aro explained to them quietly. Marcus looked utterly bored and uninterested, while Caius seemed sour and annoyed, but their lack of interest didn't seem to curb Aro's enjoyment.

Aro then reached his hand towards one of them and Marcus stepped forward, and placed his hand in Aro's, it all went quiet but I saw Edward roll his eyes, me and Alice looked at him curious but I remembered what Aro said to Alice earlier and realized that Aro is reading Marcus's thoughts and it made me interested and I watched as they pulled apart from each other, "Thank you Marcus, that's quite interesting." Aro then said looking at his brother, Marcus still didn't look interested, he glided away from Aro to join his other brother, Caius, seated against the wall. Two of the attending vampires followed silently behind him – bodyguards is what I thought and I knew I was right by looking at Edward who nodded his head toward me. Aro was shaking his head. "Amazing, Absolutely Amazing." Alice's expression was frustrated, Edward explained to her that Marcus has the ability to see relationships, and Aro seemed very interested even more than he did before. Aro and Edward talked about how Edward can be so controlled around Bella, and how he can't read her thoughts and that had also made me interested.

Aro had asked if he could try reading Bella's thought and when he said this I wanted to pull Bella away, wanting to protect her but Bella said ok to him, so she let him, by walking up to Aro and placing her hand in his. Then once finished Aro looked at me wondering if I had the same effect so he asked me to do the same, and I obliged by letting go of Alice's hand and walking up to him and placed my hand in his. His hand was cold, colder than Alice's but I didn't pull away. I felt him go through all my memories, and thoughts and I could tell he saw that I had a little ability of my own as his eyes lit up and pulled away.

"Jane, dear, would you go and fetch me any small item, like a book or something. Please." He politely demanded, not taking his eyes off of me smiling. A few seconds later, Jane arrived back and placed the book into Aro's hand and then back away waiting for another command. He looked at me expectantly, putting the book on the floor in front of me and then it clicked at what he wanted me to do, I looked back at Bella, Alice and Edward and Edward nodded, Bella and Alice looked curious, but I saw the realization click in Bella's eyes and she then looked worried but I looked back at Aro then at the book, reached my hand towards it and concentrated. And within seconds it lifter into the air, I looked at Aro and his smile was widening and then looked at his brother who were watching the book intently, trying not to show the interest. All the vampires looked on in interest as I placed the book back into Aro's hands. I walked back to Alice who was giving me a you-better-explain-to-me-later look and I nodded to her, a small smile on my face, and then looked back to where Aro was.

Things started to heat up in the action now, Aro wanted to know if Bella was immune to other abilities and Edward tried protecting her from Jane's power, so he got hit instead which practically freaked Bella out which caused Jane to stop under Aro's command, Alice was soothing Bella and I was looking at Edward who was one the floor recovering from the pain though he got up quickly going back to Bella's side. Aro suddenly laughed then said "this is wonderful! Two remarkably talented human sisters. One with the power of telekinesis and one Immune to our abilities. Amazing!" Jane hissed in frustration, leaning forward like was going to spring to attack; Aro calmed her, placing a hand on her shoulder gently. He then turned to Edward, laughing and having a conversation with him, which was tense but Alice and Edward stiffened when he said "so what do we do with you now?" I had also stiffened a bit, but I noticed Bella starting to tremble so I put an arm around her to try to comfort her.

Aro asked us each if we would like to join, I stiffened even more and when Aro asked me and Bella this Edward hissed not wanting this for us, Aro seemed to be more interested in me than my sister and I wondered if this was the first time he has ever encountered anyone with telekinesis. Caius broke the silence not happy with Aro's interest and the two brothers had a miniature argument there on the spot. Me and Bella politely declined his offer and Aro seemed unhappy about that but frowned while looking at me which creeped me out again. They kept talking about the laws and what they needed to do with us and I was starting to feel a little scared not just about Bella's safety but about my own. They also said that they could give us immortality, turning us into vampires, Edward didn't seem happy, but I remembered Bella telling me last year that Edward didn't want that life for her. Alice walked forward, toward Aro, who met her halfway waving off his nervous guard and Alice placed her hand in his, he seemed eager, and had a acquisitive glint in his eyes.

No one moved, Aro seemed frozen over Alice's hand, the seconds passed and I saw that Bella was starting to get stressed from the waiting, another agonizing few seconds passed before we got a loud response from Aro who was laughing and seemed excited looking at Alice. Alice smiled dryly before returning to my side. The next few minutes were antagonizing as Aro, Caius and Marcus discussed what to do but they let us go, though they did give Edward a cloak to cover him up and I then realized (and felt stupid for not realizing earlier) that he had not top on, showing his pale bare chest to us.

Demetri then gestured us to follow him, and he guided us to a room where we had to wait for the sun to go down before we could properly leave. I sat down next to Alice, and Bella and Edward opposite us, and before I could do anything else I realized I was tired from all that drama and fell asleep on Alice's shoulder who didn't seem to mind as put her arm around me protectively and that was the last thing I felt before I lost consciousness.

* * *

**Author Note: Hello! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as this one seemed to be a little difficult for me, but I did it. Whoo! Anyway please review as they do help me to become motivated and help push me to do another chapter!**

**Thanks for reading and hope you continue! :-)**


	13. Meeting the rest of the Cullen's!

Chapter 13 Meeting the rest of the Cullen's!

Dani's P.O.V.

I woke up, and at first I couldn't remember what I did the past couple of days but when I felt a cold arm around me and that I had noticed I was on a plane, it all came back to me. I had gone to Italy, Verona, to go save Edward from dying along with Alice and Bella, then meeting Aro, Marcus, Caius and the rest of the Volturi, but my worry now was, Charlie. Was he mad? And how mad was he? But then I also then thought, what about my job? Would I get fired or just yelled at? So many different thought crossed through my mind But after a while I decided to move, which caused the arm to drop that was around me to let me up, I looked around, Bella and Edward were to my left, Bella at the window seat though I could see that she was fighting to stay awake and that Edward was trying to persuade her to try to get some sleep. I looked to my right and saw Alice looking at me, smiling before saying "Morning sleepyhead how was the nap?" I smiled then, glad that she didn't mind me falling asleep on her shoulder "It was fine, and for the first time I didn't have that dream yet at the same time I did still see _him_."

She looked at me and we sat there talking for hours, she had me explain about my ability, to which I did and she was curious how I could do it considering that I was human. It was about 6am and luckily when we landed in Seattle, but all the passengers got off before the four of us, not that we minded, Alice told that she spoke to Jasper her husband on the phone so we should be expecting to meet the Cullens inside the airport. I stood up once the plane quietened down a bit but saw that Edward was half-carrying, half-guiding my sister who was literally falling asleep on the spot, I smiled, I know I'm mad at the guy but it seems that Bella has sort of forgiven him, plus he is helping her so I let them sort out what they needed to do. I got out the plane and walked along side Alice as Edward followed us with Bella and I was getting more nervous by the minute, I mean what if Cullens didn't like me. While I was fretting over this, I heard Edward give a low chuckle, I looked at him, he only said "Bella worried about the same thing before she met our family in person." I nodded, smiling to myself, only Bella and I would worry about the wrong things… Edward chuckled again. Then after a longish line of people we got through security and picked up our luggage before leaving to find the rest of the Cullens.

That's when we saw them, they were in a far corner of the airport, away from all the people that crowded the area and I only knew this is because I recognized two of them, who were Dr. Carlisle Cullen who I had met when Bella had that incident last year in Phoenix and (blush) Emmett Cullen who had been invading my dreams the past couple of months. I then saw that he never took his eyes away from me and when our eyes met, he gave the largest heart-stopping smile that I have ever seen, and my breath caught, heart skipping a beat and I felt a warm sort of feeling swell up in my chest and right there on the spot, I knew that I was in love, and with someone I haven't properly met either. So this was love at first sight? Well that's new.

Emmett's P.O.V.

I swear, I just heard her heart skip a beat and over all this noise coming from every human in this place. Carlisle and Esme moved to meet them, but I didn't care, I was staring at the beautiful creature, this angel that stood next to my pixie-like sister Alice, and I saw her blush and that just made her even more beautiful. Esme went to hug Bella first, and then hugged Danielle afterwards who at first looked confused but then smiled softly. I walked forward just as Esme said to the sisters "thank you both so much." But then threw her arms around her son, I was looking at Danielle, and noticed she was returning it, I spoke "Hello, I'm Emmett, you're Danielle, right?" I so wanted to hear her speak, and she did. "Hi, yes that's right. But If you want to, you can call me Dani."

Dani's P.O.V.

Wow, I can't believe he's talking to me, his voice was husky and hot and it strangely sound like his voice in my dream, I had told him that he could call me by my nickname. His smile widened, but then I felt my blush darken when he grabbed my hand and bent down slightly to kiss the back of my hand then he said "then you can call me Em." He stood up straight once again, but not once did he let go of my hand, but I didn't care as I enjoyed it. After that small introduction, I was also introduced to the rest, their names were Jasper Hale, Esme Cullen and Rosalie Hale. They were really friendly, except for Rosalie who was glaring daggers at me, and if looks could kill I'd be dead by now. I wondered what I had done since I've just met her and Emmett seemed to have noticed as he whispered in my ear, "Rose is my ex-girlfriend, I had broken up with her a few weeks ago when we were visiting family. And as you can see, she's not over it." I looked at him, and then back to Rosalie, who turned and walked to a car that was parked outside the airport.

Me and Em got in with Carlisle and Esme as Bella and Edward got in with Rosalie, Bella was asleep in Edwards arms for what I could see, anyway Em put his arm over my shoulder and we started talking, getting to know each other, I had learnt after a while, that his favourite colour was blue, he loved playing video games and making bets with others, he loved to hunt bears when out hunting with family. I also learnt how he became a vampire, on how he was about to be mauled by a bear when Rosalie had saved him and brought him to Carlisle. On the way back home I had also talked to Carlisle and Esme, they reminded me of my own two parents and when I talked to these two vampires I now saw as my second set of parents, which made me happy in a way. And once again, I thought of Charlie and sighed, Em looked at me worried "What's wrong?" He looked worried, I could tell that he was already protective over me, he was making it that obvious, because hovering slightly but I didn't mind, actually I enjoyed the attention. "I'm just worried about what I'm going to say to Charlie when I get home. He's obviously going to be mad at both me and Bella for randomly leaving." We sat there, Em trying to soothe me, which did work and I cuddled up to him and I felt him pull me closer and I saw that Esme was smiling along with Carlisle. We arrived home, and I saw Edward carrying Bella but had stopped and was stood in front of a red, fuming Charlie and Edward help Bella on to her feet, who looked to be trying to talk to Charlie despite being half-asleep still. Carlisle parked behind Edwards car and me and Em got out to join them.

Well here goes nothing…..

* * *

**Author's note: Hello, I hope you are enjoying this fanfic, and I'm sorry if I kept you waiting. You see it might take me a little longer to update as I am currently looking for a job, plus I'm doing another fanfic to top it off, so I'm sorry.**

**I hope you continue reading and please review, as they do help me!**

**Thanks again, Doomedbex :)**


	14. So much Drama!

Chapter 14 So much Drama!

Dani's P.O.V.

I had got out the car, Charlie was angry at both me and Bella for leaving for 3 days without warning. I heard him threatening Edward, wanting him to let go of my sister and to stay away, he hadn't noticed me yet, but I was suddenly aware that someone stood behind me; I looked to see that it was Emmett. He gave me a reassuring smile before nudging me forward, so I took a few steps towards Charlie, who had just then saw me. He looked rather angry, no that was an understatement, he looked more pissed that angry, he glared at me as he stormed towards me, Edward and Bella had gone inside, but my attention was on my dad, who had stopped in front of me then suddenly he slapped me across the face really hard "YOU STUPID, INCONSIDERATE CHILD, I TRUSTED YOU TO LOOK AFTER BELLA! AND WHAT DO YOU DO?! YOU GO WITH HER AND YOU BOTH DISAPEAR, YOU STUPID BITCH! YOU ARE NO CHILD OF MINE!" I was in tears, I felt as if I couldn't breathe, I tried to speak "D-Dad –" I never got to finish my sentence as he slapped me again, but this time I fell backwards but I never hit the floor as I was expecting, but Emmett had caught me.

Emmett was pissed, he was glaring at Charlie with so much hatred in his eyes that he actually looked like a true vampire, and even though I knew he wouldn't hurt me, I felt a tad bit scared. "Why? Are you really going to be some heartless bastard that would kick out his own daughter, who was just trying to help and protect her sister?" Emmett yelled at my Father and I could tell he wanted to punch him but could not, by then Edward had come back out and had tried to calmly reason with Charlie about all this, but Charlie wasn't listening at all and was yelling at us to leave, Emmett had his arms around me in a comforting hug, trying to soothe me, but I flinched when I saw Charlie's glare harden and hatred grow more stronger, so Emmett gently guided me back to the car and sat me down, then sat next to me pulling me closer to him. Edward return 10 minutes later with all my clothes, laptop, and all my art equipment and placed them in the trunk then going for my blue beetle and driving to his home where we all were heading. My tears couldn't stop, I was in pain and I knew that I wouldn't be able to live there with my sister again. I fell asleep, despite the pain that I was in, but I felt and heard everything around me, I felt someone pick me up, which I guessed was Emmett, who placed me on a couch but placing my head in his lap. I heard murmurs of each person in the room but I wasn't paying any attention to what they were saying. I heard Emmett suddenly whisper into my ear "Dani, I promise to you now, that I will protect you from everything, because I love you, and that you are my world, my universe and I will do anything for you." I felt him kiss my temple, then my cheek. But I was then sucked further into darkness, my tired mind getting the better of me and with that I didn't hear and feel anything anymore.

When I woke up I was still on the couch and my head was still in Emmett's lap, I sat up but his arms wrapped around me protectively and I smiled, I felt safe there in his arms. Carlisle and Esme sat opposite us, both had soft smiles on their faces, Esme spoke to me "Danielle, I know you've just had a difficult moment a few hours ago, and that we have only just met, but I already feel like you a part of this family, along with Bella but under your current circumstances we have an offer for you." I looked at Esme with confusion but I motioned for her to continue, though I noticed everyone looking slightly nervous about this, "Would you like to live in this house with us, and what I mean is by moving in? But if you don't want that, it's fine with us." Now I realized why they all seemed nervous, I contemplated that for a few moments, I didn't have anywhere else to go, plus I feel like I already could consider them family so I smiled and gave my answer "Yes, I would love that! But isn't that a bit too much trouble for you?" I was worried that I was going to be a nuisance and that I'm human and they are vampires. "Not at all, we don't mind, plus we will all protect you just like what we are doing for Bella!" I got up and went to hug her, to which she returned happily, she looked satisfied but then had a smirk on her face as she gently pushed me back into Emmett's awaiting arms.

Emmett led me upstairs, and brought me into one of the many bedrooms that they had and I'm guessing that this was his room, but what my mind kept thinking about what he said earlier, I asked "Is it true? About what you said to me earlier, about loving me?" I looked up at him as I spoke and now I'm waiting patiently for his answer "It's true, a couple months back I saw you in that meadow, when you were practicing your ability, and when I saw you I felt like I needed to protect you, and I so wanted to be with you. You are my world Dani and I will always love you." He looked nervous, yet he pulled me into his arms and held me there, and I wrapped my arms around him and smiled, "I love you too, I don't know how, considering I only met you in person a few hours ago, but I feel like I've known you for a while." I looked up at him, his eyes softened before a humungous grin spread across his face and he spoke with slight excitement in his voice "YAY! I feel so happy and relieved to hear that! Will you be my girlfriend?" I was curious as to why he was relieved by that but I spoke, laughter in my voice "Yes, I'll be you girlfriend Em!" Wow, I had a boyfriend and I know that Bella would tease me as we always had argument about my Marital status, lol and I had a nickname which I don't know where it come from!

This was going a bit fast for me, and despite getting kicked out and moving into the Cullens home, I felt happy and safe and knowing that whatever happens I still had my (new) family, and friends and of course I had my Emmett, who I loved to pieces. We sat down on his bed, me in between his legs and his arms around me and we watched a bit of TV, but after 1 hour we were called downstairs, and suddenly I was given a death hug by my baby Sister who was in tears. "I'm so sorry, it's my fault you got kicked out the house, If I hadn't brought you, you wouldn't be in this situation!" I stroked her hair, pulling her closer in my arms, "its okay, if it weren't for you, I probably wouldn't be with Emmett and I would probably not be where I am today. So now I want to ask you something." She looked at me, pulling away and by the look of it she was listening to me. Edward stepped forward, wrapping an arm around my sister, he had looked unhappy and I looked slightly confuse but asked my question "So, Bella, how come you're here at 3 am?" She looked at Edward quickly, which made me also look at him, just as the entire Cullen family entered the room, then I looked back at my sister who answered my question "I'm here so that we could vote on out mortality."

I looked at her, frozen on the spot, but I shook myself before nodding, walking over to Emmett who wrapped his arms around my waist, Bella gave us a questioning look before smiling. Bella then spoke to Carlisle, who then led us all through to the living room, then we stood around Bella, Carlisle and Esme stood next to each other, same Alice and Jasper and Me and Em, Rosalie leant against the wall close to Alice and Jasper though she glared at me a few times. We all waited for Bella to speak, she seemed nervous, but that was understandable as we all were looking at her, "You all know what I want, and I would like to know if you would accept me and Dani into your family as vampires." Now I see why Edward didn't look happy, so I gave him a small smile full of sympathy which he returned it though fully of gratefulness. All of them, except Rosalie and Edward had said yes to this, I smiled but I was asking myself one question that confused me, even though I knew I wanted to be with Emmett and be apart of this family.

Did I really want to be a vampire?

* * *

**Author's note: Hello, sorry for making you wait! And I'm sorry for those who like Charlie, and don't get me wrong I also like Charlie but I needed to add a bit of drama to this story.**

**I hope you continue to enjoy ths fanfic and please do review as they do help get me motivated!**

**Doomedbex :)**


	15. More distractions

Chapter 15 More distractions

Dani's P.O.V.

The past couple of days were hard yet relaxing, I have been living with the Cullens and sharing a bedroom with Emmett, not that we minded, in fact we both were happy, we would play video games together and I beat him quite a few times too which made me laugh as he would throw a mini temper tantrum. Alice had fixed the closet so it now held a LOT of very fashionable clothes for me and I didn't dare to argue against her, so I let her be, Jasper kept giving me looks full of sympathy as he could feel my pain about my parents though he sometimes joined me and Em when playing video games, Rosalie I haven't really seen much of as she has been avoiding me and Em a lot, and as for Carlisle and Esme they treated me like their own daughter with warm hearts. Edward was with Bella most the time, but I saw him occasionally, plus he kept telling me what was happening back with Charlie. He kept saying "He's calmed down a lot, but he still doesn't want to see you, I'm sorry." And "I'm sure he'll come around, he just needs to forget the incident."

Every time I thought about Charlie, it pained me, it felt as if a part of me was being torn to pieces and to make it worse Renee had also shut me out of her life, agreeing with Charlie on the situation and despite having a new family and still having Bella in my life, it made me feel slightly lonely and I knew Phil was silently laughing at me as he loved to torment me. I had also found out that Bella was grounded when we had gotten back from Italy, which angered; I mean Bella gets grounded and I get kicked out the house and disowned? Now that's a bit too unfair, I mean it was just one mistake that I made, and I'm sure everyone makes them, right? I could see everyone was trying their hardest to keep me distracted from my pain, especially Em and Bella which was sweet of them all, plus I was grateful for their help and then the distractions grew more as my Birthday was coming up and the only present I wanted was my real parent to love me again and to accept me back into their lives but I knew I was asking for some that was just impossible and I knew I would never be in their lives as their eldest daughter ever again. "Baby, how are you feeling?" Em had asked me one morning, holding me close to him just after I had woken up, the previous night I kept having nightmare and had woken up a few times. I tried to be strong for everyone, but they could see right through it, but not only was I in pain from my parents kicking me out, but I had also lost my job at the diner, but even though I was slightly unhappy by this, I was already debating if I had wanted to leave.

Right now though, it's been just over a week and I was in some way looking forward to my 20th birthday that is in 3 days, Em and the rest of the boys are out hunting but I could tell Em was slightly hesitant to leave me, but told him to go and Rosalie had also gone out, trying to avoid me so it was just me, Alice, Bella and Esme and we had decided to watch a film together. We laughed a lot, this was our third film we had picked a Rom-com first, then an action and now we were currently watching a sci-fi called Aeon Flux. We heard the boys come in, Em of course being the loudest and they seemed to be laughing at something but I continued to watch the film when I felt I was being picked up which made me squeak in surprise but soon smiled as I found myself cuddled into Emmett's chest.

"How are you feeling, babe? Are you alright now?" I looked up at him and for a complete moment I forgot about everyone else, I smiled "Yes, I'm fine Em." I placed an arm around his neck before kissing him on the lips, his arms tightened around me, I then felt Em's tongue lick my bottom lip, asking for entry to which I granted by opening my mouth. At first his tongue explored everywhere before finally reaching my tongue and then we were in a heated battle for dominance, to which he won, but then we heard someone clear his/her throat making us pull apart quickly, We had completely forgotten that we weren't alone, I blushed like mad when I saw that everyone's attention was on us, Em just laughed picking me up in a fireman's lift walking up to our room, while I yelled "I can walk you know! So put me down! Please Emmy-bear!" I gave him a puppy-dog pout while saying this new nickname for him. He placed me down before he even reached the stairs, sulking that he had given up on that one pout. Everyone laughed including me, before I kissed his cheek, poking him in the stomach and then racing up the stairs.

"HEY! That's no fair!" Hey half-yelled Half-laughed while using his vampire speed to catch me and pick me up again into the same position as before. Everyone laughed harder, but I wasn't paying any attention on them as I was laughing and pounding on Em's back before he ran to our bedroom. Once arriving he placed me back down on my feet, though he almost instantly pinned me to the door that he had closed behind him, and whispered huskily in my ear "So, why don't we continue were we left off?" And with that he trailed kisses from my ear, across my cheek and back to my lips. My right hand automatically went to hold the back of his neck as the other went to his shoulder, and Em had one arm wrapped around my hips and the on the door beside head, I felt his tongue once again enter my mouth and I moaned as he stroked my tongue softly with his. I moaned slightly loader as I felt both his hands to move behind my thighs and lifting them, so that they wrapped around his waist. Then once that was done he carried me over to the bed (the Cullens bought one just after I agreed to move in), he placed me down before climbing on top of me and while doing so he didn't break the kiss, though we soon broke a part as I needed to breath, though he moved to start kissing my neck and my breathing hitched as I felt him lick a sensitive part of my neck but he continued to tease me with this sweet torture, but then I felt his hand start to lift my t-shirt which I froze and said "N-no, I'm not ready for sex just yet Em." His eyes soften and he said "I wasn't going to have sex with you, at least not until you're a vampire, but alright I won't go any further until you're ready." And with that he gave me a quick peck before lifting us both back up.

Both me and Em decided to play on Borderlands on his Xbox 360 for a while and we sat there playing for two hours and was almost reaching level 25 when we heard a knock on the door, which then opened to reveal Jasper. "Dani, Bella's going home now, but she wants you to drive her back. You don't have to if you don't want to." Jasper says this in a soft way, and I could tell he was reading my emotions, "Sure, I need some time to be able to be with my Sister anyway!" I got up and went over to the closet to grab one my hoodies, and while putting on I slipped on a pair of my flats. "Are you sure baby? I could just get Edward to take her home, he seems eager as usual when it comes to her." Em spoke to me softly, wrapping his arms around me from behind. I smiled, I turned in his arms before pecking him on the lips and then nodding before running downstairs to meet Bella at the garage. She smiled when she smiled when she saw me, Edward had an arm wrapped around her shoulders but as soon as I had appeared he kissed her forehead, ruffling my hair and then left for the living room.

Both me and Bella got into my baby blue beetle, and then we left, at first it was silent, but that was soon broken when Bella spoke "Dani? Are you sure you're alright?" I smiled, giving her hand a squeeze and I spoke "Yes I'm fine. Me being kicked out is hard, yes, but I still have you and all the Cullens. So I'm not going to let the pain get to me, I just need to move on and live my life, and hopefully one day I can once again try to talk to Charlie and our mom." Once again I got a look fully of sympathy, but I had also told not to worry about it, she spoke again "I'm sure they'll come around, they can't stay mad forever. There's something else we need to talk about." I looked at her, curious by this, but by then we had arrived back at Bella's house but we stayed sitting there, I motioned for her to speak "I've decided on when I should get turned into a vampire, I had told Edward that I would wait until graduation, but it changed and he asked me something, but I'm not sure what to do." My curiosity heightened by this and she continued, by saying.

"Edward asked me to marry him."

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry that the last chapter was rushed, but I wanted them to get together, despite Dani's pain. And I needed the drama. Anyway, I hope you continue to read and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please Review, they really do help!**

**Thanks for reading and thank you for all your review that you have written!**

**Doomedbex :)**


	16. Apologies and a vision!

Chapter 16 Apologies and a vision!

Bella's P.O.V.

I was still in the car with Dani, who had slightly froze by my words, I mean I understand why, me and Edward had only just made-up and recovered from our break-up and literally just got back together, yet he had just randomly asked the question and bluntly too. But that was his condition if I wanted him to be the one to change me. I looked down at my hands, then at my house, looking to see if Charlie was home, which he was, but I then hesitantly and nervously looked back to my eldest and only sister who had just un-froze, but I could tell she was struggling to form any words to say yet she was biting her lip as if she was thinking.

"Dani, when he asked me, it was the condition I was given when I told him that I wanted him to be the one to turn me." I spoke calmly yet quietly nervous for her answer. Dani looked at me with a blank expression on her face, she didn't look angry or upset but she didn't look particularly happy either, she sighed before speaking "He proposed to you? He really must love that much. What did you say?" I knew the first question was a rhetorical question and I was surprised by her calm answer, but spoke "I said no, and that if I was going to ever get married in my life, I would want to at least to have graduated high school first." Dani nodded seeming to be a little happier by my answer before speaking "I'm glad you want to finish high school before making such a big decision, but if you wanted to marry him then that would be ok with me too because I want you to be happy. Now, I know Charlie's home, but I'll walk you to the door." So with that said, me and Dani got of her car and walked to the house in silence, holding each other's hand in a comforting way, but as we reached the front door Charlie stepped outside to greet us. Damn, please let there be no fight.

Dani's P.O.V.

I stopped walking and stood there at the bottom of the stairs, still holding Bella's hand, looking up at my fa- no it's just Charlie now, he had his arms crossed against his chest looking serious, he was also still in his uniform, making it plain obvious that he just got home from work. He was looking back and forth me and Bella before fully turning to my sister speaking "Bells, why not go up to your bedroom, I'm sure you've got homework to do, and I'm grateful that you're keeping up with your curfew."

Bella hesitated, she looked at me with a face full of concern, I knew she didn't want to leave me here with Charlie, at least on my own, but we both knew she had to, so I nodded, hugging her before whispering in her ear "I'll see you tomorrow and good night Bells." I waited until Bella was inside the house before I turned to head for my car but I was stopped when Charlie spoke to me "Dani wait." I froze, I heard desperation and pain in his voice and wondered why, but I turned to him anyway, giving him my full attention and he spoke again "Dani, I'm sorry for kicking you out and for disowning you. I was upset and went over-board, and your mother practically told me to do it, and by listening to her, I lost your love and trust and I was a fool and an idiot to do so. I deeply regret doing it to you. I am so sorry for hurting you, and promise to never do that again."

I stayed quiet for a bit, I was already upset with Renee since she married Phil and I absolutely hated, no, despised Phil and especially after what he did to me just over a year ago. I didn't know I was crying until I felt a tear run down my cheek, I felt some of my pain lift off of my shoulders, yet I knew I was still a little angry at my dad. I looked carefully at his face, reading his expression to try to see what he felt and what I saw was guilt and pain for what he had done to me. I went up the stairs in a small jog and went into my father's arms for a tight yet warm and soft hug, "I'm sorry dad, for running off like that. I had to go so that Bella wouldn't get hurt. But even though we've made-up, I'm still unhappy with you and right now I need time to think things through, but I can say is that I am happily living with the Cullens." I left his arms just as I was finished saying those few words.

Charlie's pained and guilty look left his expression, but he still didn't look happy yet concerned, he spoke again "When do you think you would want to move back here with me and Bella? I would like to be able to make things up to you for what I did." He was looking at me with hopeful eyes, me though, I felt slightly angry but I pushed that to one side know it wouldn't help at all, I said "Well, like I said to you before, I'm really happy living with the Cullens, Carlisle and Esme treat me like a daughter, Emmett now being my boyfriend and the rest of them also treat me like a sibling. And I feel the same way towards them and their home is now also my home." I paused for a brief minute, catching my breath before continuing "I'm sorry dad, I do love you but it's just that I can't come back to live here but I will visit regularly." Once I finished speaking, Charlie looked crestfallen by my words but nodded in understanding that he was a bit too late in his apology and I then knew that his pain was back and possibly even stronger than before, so I pulled him into a hug again, yet this time it was more soft and more gentle, to help comfort him.

We broke away from each other slowly, murmuring to each other our goodbyes, he stood there on the porch, watching me with eyes full of sadness, as I walked to my car, I looked back at him, still stood there on the porch, I also noticed Bella looking out the window, it just happened to be open, so I knew she listened in on both mine and Charlie's conversation, she looked happy yet at the same time unhappy. Happy because me and Charlie were sort of back on good terms again but unhappy about my decision on not wanting to move back. I waved to them both before climbing into my car, then driving off towards home, wondering if I did the right thing.

Alice's P.O.V.

I was skipping around the large house like I normally do, it was bright from the sunlight that was seeping through windows, and I was looking around for something that needs to be done, as I have been cleaning the entire building from top to bottom, and had just finished doing Emmett and Dani's bedroom along with Edward's. I did a full 100% lap of the house, and was happy that everything was clean, Esme was in the kitchen sorting a bouquet of flowers that she was planning on putting in the living room, as I had told her earlier, the boys (Jasper, Edward and Emmett) where in a clearing a mile away from the house playing some football, Carlisle was at work as he was called in a some small emergency as they had short staff, and Rose, well she was more moodier than ever, more so when Dani entered out life and was still upset over the break-up. I waited for Dani to get home so that I can hang around her, talk fashion and may be even take her to some expensive clothes shops and a restaurant and possibly get Emmett to come so that he's not complaining about not being with his girlfriend and helping us girls carry the bags, so for now I pick up a random book that I haven't read yet and went to sit down on the couch when something hit me; a vision.

**Vision**

_It was sunny, yet on the ground was snow, everywhere was covered in the white stuff, I saw four figures in a small rocky clearing, two of them were moving fast, fighting each other, one intending killing the two figures that were backing away slowly. The two that were backing away slowly seemed to have feminine features along with the one who intended to kill them._

_Another figure approached but it went blank so I guessed it was a wolf that attacked that figure. The two figures that where fighting kept going, as if they didn't notice a thing, but the one who was protecting the girls got thrown at a far distance, letting that figure approach its prey, who tried to run yet failed, and one got thrown into one of the many rocks, a sharp one and then laid there bleeding to death, then the other figure that had been thrown returned only to kill the threat and bend down above the dying body. The other was crying like mad, screaming the name of the person, there was blood tainting the snow, surrounding the body that laid there on the floor, her lips moved as to whisper something…._

**End of vision**

I was frozen as I didn't see anymore, I was still stood where I was, book on the floor forgotten and my entire family minus Carlisle and Dani was surrounding me with concern in all their faces. Jasper being the closest to me, Edward looked upset, scared and angry, I could tell that he just watched that vision using his telepathy to read my mind. "What's wrong? What's going to happen?" Jasper asked me frantically, yet my attention was on Emmett, but I spoke my answer to everyone in the room "I saw Edward fighting another vampire, but the vision was blurry so I don't know who he was fighting but I know he was protecting two others but I saw that vampire throw Edward and hit one off the two people he was protecting."

Everyone tensed, Emmett seemed to be shaking as if understanding where I was going with this and everyone pretty much guessed who he was trying to protect, I spoke again "I saw blood, and I mean a lot of blood, that person who got hit was slowly dying but my vision was cut off so I don't know what happens next." This scared them, mainly Emmett and Edward was on the phone speaking to Carlisle, filling him in on my vision, Esme spoke the obvious question that hang in thin air "Who was is it that got hurt Alice?" Everything went quiet, everyone waiting for my answer, and the answer made them all paler than before.

"..…It's was Dani..."

* * *

**Author's Note: Well here's another chapter for you, I am hoping your enjoying it and thanks for all the reviews!**

**Please do keep giving me reviews for this, but I would like your opinion if you want me to make Dani and Emmett have a small fight or not, please give me your opinions.**

**And thanks for reading and do continue to do so!**

**Doomedbex :)**


	17. Arguments!

Chapter 17 Arguments!

Dani's P.O.V.

When I got home, everyone was frozen, staring at Alice but the moment I spoke Emmett was at my side, he looked panicked, frighten as if he was going to loose me. I asked what was wrong and they told me about the vision, I paled and I knew now that my supposed death was seen? Yes it scared me, enough that I needed to sit down, Emmett of course not leaving my side for a second, he was hovering, but that's understandable. Edward left to head to Bella's saying he didn't want her to be on her own, especially after that vision, everyone else had scattered around the house doing whatever and me and Em stayed on the couch cuddled up to each other.

That was about a week ago, and Em was still hovering, and to be honest, it was starting to annoy me, I know he is just protecting me and I know he loves me and I love him but I do need a bit of space. Jasper and Edward were the ones who saw my irritation first then Esme, Carlisle and Alice and the only one who didn't which surprised me was Em, Everyone except Em knew that I was going to snap at some point but they never spoke or said anything. And I did snap.

"EMMETT! Would you please give me a bit of space, I am not dying anytime soon!" We both were in our room, I was trying to send an e-mail to Bella with hi literally standing behind me. "But babe, I don't want you to get hurt, and that vision told me that you were going to be taken from me!" I stood up, and narrowed my eyes at him, "I know you want to protect me and I know that you want nothing to happen to me. But in the vision it was snowing, and look outside Em! Is it snowing? NO! So would it kill you to back off a little? I love you and I do like the attention, but every now and again a girl likes her space!" I tried to move around him, to leave for Bella's but he grabbed my arm and pulled me to him. "Em please, nothing is going to happen." I said in a pleading tone, yet I knew he could read the annoyance off of my voice. "I won't leave alone, not until I know that this vision either changes or it doesn't happen."

I wanted to slap him, he is making me this angry at him, but a managed, with great effort to get out of his grip. "You can't do that, I know you're worried, I get it, but the vision said I was in a rocky place full of snow and I'm not anywhere near whatever place that is. So leave me alone until I calm down!" And before he could do anything, I ran. I knew he could easily catch up to me, but he didn't follow, which was wise of him to do.

Normal P.O.V.

Dani ran down the stairs ignoring all the concerned looks, Emmett stood frozen on the spot anger bubbling up to the surface yet chose not to do anything, as he didn't want to push her further. Dani got into her car and drove the Bella's only to be told she managed to get to jakes so before she made a full decision she drove to Jakes. Jake and Bella were hanging out in the garage talking about things to do with werewolves and to topic was about imprinting. When Dani got there Bella and Jake looked at her in concern as they both could see the anger and frustration in her eyes.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Bella spoke as she jogged to her sister's side, tears then could be shown in her eyes making Bella pull Dani into her arms. "Alice had a vision of some unknown vampire killing me and now me and Em had a fight about it all! What do you think I should do?" Dani asked, and for the first time in a long time Dani looked small and fragile to Bella. Bella and Jake looked at each other, before Jake picked her up into a bridal style and brought her over to the chair and set her down there before kissing her forehead and backing off.

"I don't know Dani, but I think you need to take a few deep breaths and try to take all that information and process it. Then once your calm you should try to talk to Emmett again and try to not yell." Bella spoke kneeling down in front of Dani, who nodded and closed her eyes only to fall asleep. Bella and Jake looked at each other then both of them smile at Dani thinking that she needed the rest.

Dani's P.O.V.

I woke up feeling a little sore but then remembered I was in a chair and not on a bed, I looked around and saw Jake and Bella outside talking, so I got up stretched feeling stiff before walking towards where I saw Bella and Jake, who looked relieved when they saw that I looked ok to them. I sat down next to them and we talked for a bit but then Bella accidently said that she was going to be a vampire after graduation making Jake angry and that's those two arguing. At the end of that I had drag Bella away before anything else happened that she would regret.

We talked about random stuff, but Bella mainly wanted to know about the vision which I explained to her fully and by the time I was done she was concerned, and worried and I also told her about the fight but she decided to stay neutral on it, not wanting to pick sides, which was fine by me. We were talking on the way home about all this and when we were done, we had arrived at Bella's. Bella invited me for dinner but I politely declined as I needed to get back home.

The drive took about 5 minutes but it seemed like hours to me as I was dreading the conversation that I would probably have with Em. I knew he would be unhappy with me going to Jakes as they had been not wanting me or Bella to go, but I had to, Jake was one of my best friends, a member of the family even. I drove up the drive way only to see Em just outside the front door looking angry, I slowly got out and walked up the stair feeling wary and unsure of what to say.

"Do you know how close I was to breaking the treaty and coming after you?" Em spoke slowly and through clenched teeth. I saw the anger in his eyes as he glared at me. He truly looked like a vampire stood there in front of me and to be honest, it scared me. "Emmett, I know I worried you. But Jake is my best friend, practically family to me. So don't even try to drag me away from that!" I didn't want to upset him further but I didn't want him taking me away from those that I loved. He sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry that I upset you earlier and I will try my best to back off a little. I'm trying to protect you, but I can't do that if you run off and go to a pack of _werewolves_ who are dangerous and could seriously hurt you!" he raised his voice near the end of that sentence and he still looked angry.

"Ok, I'm sorry, I scared you and got you all worried, but I know Jake like he's a little brother, I trust him and I know for a fact he wouldn't hurt me! Please can you trust me with this, he's part of my family, please." I said pleading and hopeful I gave him the puppy eyes while grabbing a piece of his t-shirt. He crumbled wrapping his arms around me.

"I can't stay mad at you, but I don't _trust_ them at all but I'll trust you on this. But the moment you get hurt in anyway because of this I'm not letting you go at all!" He spoke to me looking all serious, making me smile and I kissed him wrapping my arms around his neck. I felt myself being picked up and zoomed into the dining room. I pulled away from my boyfriend, and looked around to see that Esme was setting food on the table for me, she smiled happy to see that the arguing has stopped, then I looked at the food to see it was chicken burger, chips and salad and a glass of coke, my favourite.

"Thanks Esme!" I said hugging Esme before going to eat, then once eaten I went to clean up but Esme shooed me so I ended up playing video games with the boys as Alice and Rosalie were out and Carlisle upstairs in his study. After a while it started getting dark, I looked at the time to see it was 10pm, I stood up and bidding everyone good night then headed for the stairs only to get picked up by Em, making me smile. He walked up the stairs in human speed and before we reached the top of the stairs…..

… I fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

**Hello, I'm sorry for the long wait, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please do review as they do help keep me motivated!**

**Thanks,**

**Doomedbex :)**


	18. Nightmares of the past!

**Hello, your probably wondering why i changed the rating of this fanfic, but i decided I wanted to add lemons to it plus this chapter is M rated so this is just a heads up! Sorry for the random change!**

* * *

Chapter 18 Nightmares of the past!

Dani's P.O.V.

**Dani's Dream**

_It was sunny yet it was late afternoon, I was coming home from school. Two weeks ago Renee married Phil who seemed really nice plus he played baseball and help around the house alongside me and Bella. I got home to see Bella on the couch watching TV with Phil, Renee was in the garden soaking up the last of the sun before it got dark. I went upstairs to my room, needing to study for the up-coming exams before graduation, I've already finished my science exam and my next one was maths. I don't know how long I have been studying for but before I knew it Bella was calling to me saying that dinner was ready, so I got up and went downstairs._

_I laughed with Bella as Renee kept telling us jokes as well as telling us the plans she made with Phil, I was happy for her and I'm glad she found someone good for her, I liked Phil, but of course as a fatherly-figure, but then I felt a hand on my thigh and looked down to see Phil's hand there stroking my leg, I grew tense and decided to take back what I thought a minute ago. I shoved his hand off of my lap making sure Renee and Bella didn't see, and then looked at Phil to see a smirk on his face. I quickly excused myself from the table, saying that I was no longer hungry. Bother my mom and Sister looked confused and Phil gave a concerned look, obviously faking. I walked quickly up the stairs, towards my room thinking on what just happened and then to my horror I heard Phil excuse himself and saying he was going to check in on me, and next minute I heard my door open as my back was turned to the door._

_I wanted to slap him, hit him and run screaming but knew I couldn't as I heard him lock the door, I turned glaring at him, "What's going on Phil?" I asked trying to keep calm. His smirk grew as he walked towards me "Don't you know you should call me dad or Father even? I am after all married to your mother!" He spoke in a cocky voice as he kept walking slowly towards me, I also kept backing away from him, but it was no use as I was now against my bedroom wall. "Stop! What are you doing?!" He finally reached me, pinning my body with his against the wall "Now why should I? I have you where I want you… You're so hot and now I'm gonna fuck you senseless!" He whispered in my ear huskily and it scared me._

_He started licking my neck, before biting and sucking on one particular spot while one hand on my waist and the other on my right breast squeezing every now and then, I was trying to push him away, hating the position I was in but he was too strong for me. He then suddenly ripped the t-shirt that I was wearing off of me revealing my black bra and then slid my skirt down, he kissed me on the lips as on hand pinned both my hands above my head and his other hand went to unclasp my bra. He stopped kissing me only to wrap his mouth around a nipple, biting and sucking hard I tried again to get out of his grasp only to gasp as I felt his spare hand pinched my other nipple, he pulled and twisted at it then he switched yet his hand went down to my blank knickers and ripped then off. I don't think I ever felt this scared in my life as he lifted me up and placed me down on the bed and he tied me up the bed and this was the first time I saw that he had rope with him. Anyway, Phil continued to torcher my breasts with his mouth before he slowly started to lick his way down to my Vagina._

"_Oh, your pussy so wet Dani, I so want taste that cum." I didn't even realize that I had gone wet, but my back hunched forward as I felt his warm tongue lick over my vagina, his hands still playing my breast before he brought one down and felt one finger enter me and I gasped but he didn't care, as he pulled out and pushed back in and he kept this up for a little bit before he added a second finger and to make things worse he started to lick it again. After a small while my muscled clenched together as I came, but that made him lick up my juices before finally pulling away. But the horror didn't stop as he got off the bed, I tried to get out the ropes screaming only to be gagged by something which I was unsure of what it was._

_I saw as he started to get undressed himself, and then saw how BIG he was and there was no way he'd fit that inside me, but I continued to struggled closing my legs completely but he climbed back on the bed and re-opened my legs, yet he turn me over so that I was on my knees and before long I felt his penis enter me, I gasped as he first struggled to get it in but then finally managed to break the barrier and I knew then that he stole my virginity. I had tears in my eyes as he started on a slow thrust, "You're so tight and so wet! Oh baby, I think you're the best fuck I've had in a while better than your mother!" He spoke in to my ear as grabbed my breasts along with his thrusts going faster. After a small moment he finally found my g-spot and tried everything in his power to hit it, so before long we both got to our limits as we I came just before he did._

_But I was surprised that he finally let me go but I couldn't stand, which seemed to please him, he grabbed my chin roughly, before saying "This has been fun, I'm hoping for some more and if you say anything to anyone I'll go for Bella next, got it!" He spoke in a voice fully of cockiness yet it was also firm, and out of fear I nodded before he left my room completely. I then collapsed losing consciousness quickly._

**End of Dream**

I shot awake, sweating bullets, it took me a while to remember where I was, I felt someone shift and wrap their arms around my waist, I turned my head to see it was Emmett, I breathed out in relief, I hugged him tightly, tears threatening to fall. I heard him mutter in my ear saying it was just a nightmare and soothed me, trying to calm me down and then I saw the clock which read 5:30 am and I knew that I wouldn't go back to sleep so I laid there in my boyfriend's arms but still disturbed by that nightmare yet knowing it was actually a memory. Emmett spoke to me, and the words he spoke reminded me of what day it was.

"Happy Birthday Dani" Oh yeah I was 20 years old today…

* * *

**Hey, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, so now you know why Dani hates Phil and if anyone likes Phil I'm sorry but I wanted him to be a bit of a bad guy.**

**Please Review.**

**Thanks**

**Doomedbex**


	19. Birthday drama and still having fun!

Chapter 19 Birthday drama and still having fun!

Dani's P.O.V.

I lay there in Emmett's arms for a while, I didn't check to see how long but I was comfortable there despite the fact that I was upset, and that today was my 20th birthday, I felt Emmett kiss my forehead. We both didn't really want to leave the comfort of the bed but I looked over at the clock to see it's just gone 7:00 and reluctantly got up, knowing that if we didn't Alice would force us, after all see had been looking forward to this day, and I knew she wanted to throw a party for me.

"Hey Em-" I was cut off from what I was saying as I saw him take his shirt off, I blushed at the sight of him topless which in all honesty made me completely forget what I was going to say, I turned back around quickly not wanting to get to tempted to going anywhere that I knew I wasn't ready for. I felt his arms wrap around me, but I felt material, so I knew he was wearing a t-shirt, he whispered into my ear "What is it babe?" He then licked my ear, before kissing my neck while waiting for me to speak; I spoke, though I was stuttering "N-never mind, I k-kinda forgot w-what I was going to say." He chuckled, his voice was full of amusement when he next spoke "Hmm? Were you thinking dirty thoughts about me just a minute ago? Naughty girl." He kissed my cheek before turning my head so that he could reach my lips, but just as our lips were about to make contact, Alice walked through our bedroom door.

"Good morning! Happy birthday Dani!" She yelled, while coming to hug me, she acted oblivious to what she had interrupted but I knew that she was acting. She then practically pushed Emmett out the door before turning to me, she had an evil glint in her eyes as she walked towards me, I gulped, knowing she wanted to dress me up but I let her knowing that I wouldn't win against her. While she was dressing me, she had made me close my eyes as she wanted to surprise me, it was only 15 minutes later that I could open my eyes, only to see I had on denim shorts, a red boob-tube top and a black cardigan and then I noticed I had make-up on, wow Alice sure is a fast worker when it comes to these things. Me and Alice walked downstairs, to find everyone, including Bella, standing around the dining table; I saw all kinds of food you would consider from bacon and eggs to French toast. I licked my lips, my eyes not leaving the food. I thanked everyone before starting to eat and thanks to my high metabolism, I managed to eat everything and shortly after I finished everyone minus Esme dragged me into the living room. We talked for a while; I found out that Edward was with Bella last night shortly after I went to bed, so I was slightly thankful he didn't see my nightmare. Esme then walked in, hands full of presents, I shook my head slightly in amusement and started opening all my presents.

I got: a new I-pod off of Edward, the last tomb raider game off of Bella, a jewellery set off of Alice, an expensive sapphire ring off of Esme, a whole art collection (easel, note-pad, paint etc.) off of Jasper, a gift voucher to spend in any shop worth $300 off of Rosalie but I guess she did that reluctantly, 2 concert tickets to go see Blondie my favourite singer off of Carlisle, now the next present I got off of Emmett made me happy but I was very surprised by this as he picked me up and took me to the garage before placing me down and in front of me was a Toyota GT86 in a dark blue colour, I had mentioned that I was thinking of a new car as my Volkswagen beetle was starting to break down like mad, I looked up at my boyfriend, he had a huge smirk on his face while he handed me the car keys. I hugged him tightly, to which he wrapped his arms around me but then guilt hit me like a ton of bricks, I knew it was for the fact that I was keeping my past to myself when he would most likely need to know.

I pulled away slowly, not looking up, I had stopped smiling and I knew that Emmett was starting to get a little worried, as he gently put his hands on my upper arm, while kneeling down in front of me "What's wrong baby? What is troubling you?" He spoke in a soft whisper, but I felt tears run down my cheeks as I collapsed into his arms before I fully let myself cry, he picked me up, carrying me into the living room. We sat on the couch for half an hour before I started to calm down. I looked up; I noticed everyone's concerned look as they waited patiently to speak, I gave a small smile but it didn't last long. "You all probably heard me scream as I woke up later, from a nightmare this morning, right?" They all nodded, apart from Bella who looked slightly confused, I continued "Well, I err, had a nightmare about my past. You know Phil, who had married my mother a while ago, well he, erm, err" I struggled to speak, this was difficult, but I knew Phil couldn't do anything about it now since me and Bella aren't anywhere near him but it was still hard, Emmett squeezed me gently, encouraging me to carry on "A y-year ago he raped me and practically blackmailed me into not telling anyone." I explained to everyone about everything he did, but not going into full 100% detail.

Emmett was shaking like mad by the end of it, Edward, who was sitting closest to us, had to pull me away putting me behind him, Bella wrapped an arm around me, trying to soothe me. Emmett yelled out before storming to the garage, obviously wanting to go after Phil but was stopped by Carlisle, Edward and Jasper, they were arguing, shouting thing like 'don't do it Emmett' and 'I know you want to kill Phil for what he did, but you can't!' And lastly 'Dani needs you more than she needs the rest of us!' It took a solid 15 minutes to calm him down, with some extra help from Jasper, and Emmett walked over to me before pulling me into his arms, my head resting just below his chin, he whispered "I'm here, I won't let anything to happen to you, and I won't let that bastard go anywhere near you. You have my word!" I smiled before reaching up to give him a peck on the lips.

For the rest of the day, we actually went down to Seattle, we all were thankful it wasn't sunny, though it wasn't raining either despite the fact there were still clouds. We went around the shops, then we went to the arcade and lastly to the cinema to see The Host which I enjoyed, though it made me laugh along with everyone else that Emmett got jealous when I started drooling over Jared Howe or in real life known as Max Irons. When we got home in the early evening Alice threw a small party putting on all my favourite songs and had a birthday cake especially made for me and it was delicious for a sponge cake, but at the end of the evening I noticed that even though they tried to keep me entertained, they seem relieved though I knew why as Bella had told me about the paper cut incident on her birthday.

After a while I decided to try my new car, so I offered to give Bella a ride home, the drive went smoothly and we both laughed and joked the entire way to Charlie's, who was on the porch when we arrived, I got out deciding that he at least deserves to see me on my birthday, he smiled at me "Happy birthday Dani!" He said this as he game me a new game for my Xbox, this time it was Dishonoured, I thanked him, giving him a hug in the process, but before he could go inside and me towards my new car Bella spoke, "Hey guys, me and Edward spoke at some point today. He reminded me that I still had a present that I got for my birthday, but it has a deadline on it, so I'd need to use it soon." Me and Charlie motioned for her to continue.

"Would it be ok for me and Edward to leave next weekend to go so mom in Jacksonville?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello, sorry to keep you all waiting but I was trying to think of how to write down this chapter. So, what did you think? This chapter probably isn't as good as the others but you got to see Emmett reaction to her 'Phil' situation.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, they have helped me but please do continue to giving me reviews.**

**Thanks again for reading and hope you continue to enjoy this story.**

**Doomedbex :)**


	20. Bonding with Rosalie

Chapter 20 Bonding with Rosalie

Dani's P.O.V.

The next few days went a little hectic, Edward and Bella planning to go see Renee and _Phil_, I had recently learnt about the visions that Alice had been getting about a vampire named Victoria, I had to convince Emmett to let me stay in the area, I was difficult but I managed but the only downer was that Rosalie had to stay with me at all times when Victoria was in the area. When Bella had told both me and Charlie that time that she was going to Jacksonville with Edward it had of course surprised us, but now that I knew the full truth I understood that Edward wanted Bella away from Forks. When said weekend came the Cullens minus Rosalie left to go hunt down Victoria.

"Hey, Rosalie, can I ask you something?" I had asked her this about an hour after everyone else had left, Rose glared at me though it softened when I next spoke "Why do you hate so much? I understand that it's because it's to do with Emmett but I can't exactly control his feelings!" I was almost yelling near the end as I didn't want her to hate me, though I did understand why she would, I basically Emmett from. Rosalie looked down at her lap, obviously trying to think of what to say, but she spoke softly "I don't hate you, but I don't particularly like you either. It's just that, I don't like the fact that Emmett broke up with me over someone he barely knew, I mean I've known him for 71 years and yet he pushes that aside for someone he only just met!" My eyes were wide, I was shocked from hearing this; Rosalie continued "I guess I'm just jealous and heartbroken because I still love him, but I know for a fact I can't do anything. He's happy with you and I don't want to ruin that. I'm sorry."

I stayed quiet while I listened to her speak, I felt slightly speechless but this made me happy well at the fact she opened up to me a little. I hated that because of me, she ended up heartbroken but like I said to her earlier I couldn't exactly control his feelings, I spoke gently with a small smile to my face "hey, it is heart-breaking, I've been there. I had a boyfriend who I was with in high school. I had known him since Pre-K and we had been together for a year but then he decided to break-up with me. But i know for a fact you shouldn't think you're alone and that everyone hates you. You are not alone, you have a family here who care about you and love you and I know that at some point you'll find that special guy out there that is there just for you." I walked up to her, she was shaking and I knew that if she was human she would be crying. I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a hug, I felt the need to cry with her but I stayed strong for her sake, I knew we weren't exactly friends but I felt slightly closer to her.

Once Rose calmed down we pulled away, she gave me a small smile and then we both walked to the living room where we decided to watch a film and agreed to watch a good action film, but we both were talking to each other, I found out she was born in Rochester, new York, that she was born in 1915 and it surprised me slightly she enjoyed enhancing cars and doing any mechanical stuff. I was debating to tell her something that I've not told anyone else though Bella, Charlie and Renee already knew, so I decided, just to do it.

"Hey, you've told me quite a bit, but there's something that I have never really said to anyone with the exception of Bella and my parents. Do you want to hear?" I spoke looking at Rose, she nodded while looking curious and so I spoke "Well, when I was younger, back when I was just a child I hated Bella." Rose looked shocked by this, but sensing there was more, motioned for me to continue "When I found out my mother was pregnant with her I hated the fact that I was going to be a sister, I wanted to be the only child of the family knowing that I wouldn't get my parents full attention. I was right, they put most of their attention on Bella and as she grew up I ignored her almost completely, yet despite that Bella loved me, she would follow me around like no tomorrow and yell out how much she loved me, she begged for my attention, wanting me to play with her, I would yell at her or shove her away, but that didn't stop her, she still loved me and when she was 5 and I was 7 she got sick and she got so sick we ended up taking her to the hospital." I paused slightly, catching my breath but then continued "When Bella went to hospital because she had a high fever, I was scared for her, even though I had seemed to hate her I had unconsciously started to care about her and didn't want to go back to being alone as I was so used to having her around. And so since then I've been protective over her."

Just like I did before, Rosalie stayed quiet while she listened to me, I felt guilty for what I did to Bella when we were younger and that guilt would never leave but it helps that I knew that I have years ahead to make up for it and that I had Bella in my life. Rosalie spoke after a while obviously was thinking of what to say to that "Well, you were just a child, and it's only natural to want most of the attention of your parents and I don't think it was hatred but jealousy and used that against Bella. But like you said to me earlier, she doesn't hate you; she loves you and wants nothing more that to me with you." I knew what she said was true, so I smiled and with that we continued to watch film after films.

* * *

Rose's P.O.V.

I was surprised that Dani opened up to me, I never thought that she once disliked Bella because of how protective she seemed towards her younger sister, I looked at her a couple of times and I could practically see that her past was an uncomfortable subject for her, with that and the situation with Phil she had a bit of a rough past. Now that I think about it, I didn't know why I felt angry when I heard what Phil did to Dani, but I knew for a fact that I wanted to rip out Phil's heart but of course didn't knowing that I don't want to hurt humans. No matter what they did. Then I heard my family from a distance, so they were finished for now, let see what happened.

* * *

Dani's P.O.V.

I saw Rose look over at the window, I wondered why but thinking it was a situation I turned the TV off, but as I was placing the remote down Emmett and everyone else was walking from the back door, but they all looked unhappy, though they seemed a little angry at Emmett. I stood up, walking over to my boyfriend, he smiled at the sight of me and wrapped his arms around my waist as I reached him. I spoke "So, what wrong? You all seem unhappy, so something must have happened." They seemed slightly surprised but it was Carlisle that answered me "Well as you know we left to chase Victoria, but she lead us to the treaty line that joins our land with the werewolves' land and she made us chase her along with the wolves chasing her also. But then Emmett just had to cross the treaty line making us lose sight of Victoria." I was surprised by my boyfriend's carelessness but wasn't angry, I sighed "Well I'm just grateful you all are alright." I pecked Emmett on the cheek and hugged everyone else before grabbing Emmett hand, leading him up to our bedroom.

"Are you alright? You're not hurt are you?" I spoke the moment our bedroom door was closed, though I knew everyone could still hear us, Emmett smiled before he got us both sitting on the bed, well I was on his lap "I'm okay baby, no injuries. I just did a little mistake, though I know I could have taken those dogs on!" I slapped his chest gently, knowing that I could hurt myself if I did it hard, "Emmett! Don't say that! I was worried about you while you were gone and you just have to say is that you could have taken them! I would've lost you if did!" I was ranting, I knew that but I didn't care, I loved him and worried about him and in all honesty? I was **very** scared of losing him. I felt tears in my eyes but I quickly wiped them away, but Emmett saw them and hugged me, he kept muttering apologies into my ears, I smiled "It's okay, I was just worried about you, I don't ever want to lose you and knowing that I can't do anything to stop that makes it worse. I love you" I felt Emmett's lips on top of my head as he kissed me he said "I love you too."

I looked up at him before kissing him wrapping my arms around his neck, his hands gripped my hips gently, holding me close to him, my legs wrapped around his waist, I felt his tongue lick my lips asking for entry, which I granted just as eagerly and we both fought for dominance to which he won but then we pulled apart so that I could breathe but then I slammed my lips back onto his but then he picked me up, my legs still wrapped around him. He laid me down on the bed but stayed above me, he pulled away a little before kissing down my neck, his right hand slowly going underneath my t-shirt but this time I didn't stop him, his finger did circles on my stomach, making me moan, but then his hand reached my breast and started massaging one of them but all too soon he fully pulled away, I knew that we couldn't go far while I was still human but that doesn't mean that I didn't want sex with him. But I got up and trying to be quick I went for a _cold_ shower knowing that I was turned on by what Emmett did, then after 10 minutes I got dried off and going to bed cuddling up to Emmett but without realizing…

…I fell asleep… With a bad feeling…

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello, I'm on a roll here I was just in the mood to give you this chapter quickly and it just came to me. So i decided to make Rosalie start to like Dani a bit but they still of coaurse aren't going to be the closest of friend but that'll soon change!**

**I hope that you are enjoying the story and please do continue to read and thank you all for the reviews, as they have helped so please continue to do so!**

**Thanks again,**

**Doomedbex :)**


	21. Hanging around Jake again

Chapter 21 Hanging around Jake again

Dani's P.O.V.

Things have been strange. A week has passed and that bad feeling stayed with me, but I couldn't figure out what was up. After Bella came back from seeing out mother she had found out about why she was taken to Florida and she seemed unhappy about it, not that I would blame her for it, I would be too if I was kept in the dark about situations like Victoria or the Volturi. She also had said to me that Renee regretted what she did to me but I couldn't forgive her, after all she is making Bella say an apology for her? Yep, I was definitely not forgiving her that is unless she apologizes herself. Despite all the drama, me and Rosalie are now slightly on better terms, she didn't hate now though she still doesn't particularly like me either, so that left us on a neutral relationship.

I was sitting outside on the porch step, looking around the forest, looking for something that I could draw, I had my large sketch pad, and drawing equipment with me. There has been quite a lot of drama for Bella, she had spoken to me that she was having a bad week, saying that everyone wasn't listening to her about the problem with Victoria and I had to reassure her that they were trying to protect her. She had stormed away but now I was just enjoying to sun that was very rare. Everyone was inside, Edward was fretting and debating to go over the treaty line to collect Bella, who had managed to sneak over there without giving Alice the time to see it happening. Carlisle and Esme were trying to reassure him that it was going to be okay, I sighed in frustration slightly but them felt a calming edge hit me and I gave a grateful smile to Jasper who smiled back, he was sitting on a chair not far from where I was.

Emmett, Rose and Alice had gone hunting and have been gone for 10 minutes now, Emmett of course didn't really want to leave me but of course went giving me a kiss first. I stood up, I needed to go for a drive for a bit, but then looking over at Edward I decided to go to La Push just to see how Jake's doing. So I walked to the garage and got into my new Toyota GT86 car that I loved and started driving to Jake's. I was surprised that no-one stopped me, but it made me happy that they trusted me with this, it took me just under 10 minutes to get to Jake's, and I saw Bella's truck parked outside the house, so she was still here. I walked in as Jake said "So what's the story, anyway? I mean, since the last time we… well, before, you know…" He was struggling for words, which I thought made him cute, I sat down next to me who gave a small hi but returned her attention quickly to her best friend. "What I'm asking is…. Everything is just back to the way it was before _he_ left? You forgave him for all that?" I looked over at Bella, as she looked to be thinking of an answer, but took a deep breath and answered "There was nothing to forgive." I looked back over to Jake, he looked as if he'd been slapped a few times, as his face puckered up as if he had licked a lemon. "I wish Sam had taken a picture when he found you that night last September. It would be exhibit A."

I glared at him slightly, he was starting to act like a 5 year who is throwing a small temper tantrum for not getting anything his way, and he was sort of playing with Bella's feelings. Bella spoke again "Nobody's on trial." Jake answered quickly "Maybe somebody should be." This was starting to piss me off, I came down to hang out with friends and yet I'm starting to think that was a bad idea, I spoke before Bella could "Not even you would blame him for leaving, if you knew the reason why. Plus for the record I felt the same as you did until I knew the reason so _**back off!**_" I was visibly shaking in anger, Bella wrapped an arm around my shoulder trying to comfort me.

Jake glared at both of us for a few seconds before saying acidly "Okay. Amaze me." I wanted to punch him, I wanted to ripped that mouth of his from his face, I was that angry at him but I knew that would probably not help at all in this matter, Bella was the one that spoke next "Edward left me last fall because he didn't think I should be hanging around vampires. He thought it would be healthier for me if he left." I continued to glare at Jake, but it softened slightly as I saw him do a double take when he heard that, he had to scramble for words for a minute. I got up and went outside not wanting to hear anymore but I heard what Jake said before I was completely outside "He came back, though, didn't he? Too bad he can't stick to a decision."

I still wanted to punch him but chose not to so I sat on the back of Bella's truck. I sat there for a small while before I heard my phone ring, so I took it out of my jeans pocket and saw that Emmett was ringing me so I answered. "Hello." I spoke calmly but he answered quickly "Hey babe. Where are you?" I could hear the concern in his voice but yet it held trust in it "I'm at Jake's with Bella, I got a little bored, plus I wanted to calm Edward down by watching over my sister." I spoke only the truth; I didn't want to hide anything from my boyfriend, _ever_. "Oh. Be careful alright? And how's Bella? Is she okay?" I smiled at the concern in his voice but it also made me happy that he trusted me "She's fine, just talking and hanging out with Jake. And I promise to be okay." I could feel his smile when he next spoke "I love you Dani, always have and always will." I smiled at those warm words, he was only soft around me, despite that he acts like a 10 year old now and again "Is that a whole confession Em? I love you too." He chuckled at me words but seemed happy. We said our goodbye's before hanging up and I walked back to the garage to seem that Bella and Jake are still talking.

I saw Bella smile, meaning that they sorted it out between to two of them but before I reached the two of them, I became Bella for a slight second by being clumsy and tripping over my own feet. Jake thankfully being a werewolf, caught me. Bella laugh and soon after me and Jake laughed alongside her but I thanked Jake and sat down next my sister who was started to calm down. I decided to draw while Jake and Bella talked but their conversation got me slightly interested as Jake was explaining to Bella what imprinting was and that Sam had imprinted on Emily, so that was the reason he wanted to marry Emily, because I knew about him and Leah and I was one of Leah's friends too. I continued to draw, which I had chosen to draw Bella and Jake laughing as friends, but I almost dropped my pencil out of shock when Bella suddenly stood up, freaking out about being the only one (other than me) that has to age, but continued when I saw Jake try to calm her, I hoped this wouldn't turn into another argument.

But to distract my sister, Jake continued to talking about imprinting, and tell Bella about Sam, but I already knew but it was only a guess, but I figured by looking back at the memories when I met Emily. I also found out that Jared also imprinted and on a girl named Kim who he went to school with, I laughed when I heard that it only happened when he sat down next to her in class. They continued to talk for a bit and we were there for about 1½ hours before me and Bella decided to go. The journey seemed to go quickly, but a thought hit me as soon as I parked in the garage, the bad feeling that I had left me and I didn't know why.

When I walked inside the house Emmett wrapped me up in his arms, happy that I had returned in one piece but commented that I smelt of wet dog and I only shook my head at that. I then noticed that Edward wasn't here, but shrugged it off as I could pretty much guess where he is and decided not to question it, so me, Emmett and Jasper played on the Xbox for a bit, then had dinner before heading to bed, and Emmett not leaving my side, which I didn't mind.

But that night I had a strange dream, though I wasn't sure if it was a nightmare…

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm sorry for the wait but i couldn't decide what to do with this chapter, until now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you continue to do so.**

**Thank you for all the reviews that you have written, I do appreciate them a lot and please fo continue writing them for me.**

**Thanks again,**

**Doomedbex :)**


	22. What's wrong with Dani!

Chapter 22 What's wrong with Dani?!

Dani's P.O.V.

**Dani's Dream**

_I was running, I was outside and it was cold. The sun in the distance was setting down as it was slowly going into the night, I reached a park, where I saw swings, a slide and many benches but what caught my attention was that I saw a lot of families in the area. They suddenly stopped what they were doing and looked at me, before they all started laughing, I was confused by this, I want to know what they were laughing at, I stepped forward a few times but with every step, everyone wasn't getting any closer._

_It wasn't long until I heard another laugh that stood out, I turned on the spot to see a red-haired woman with red eyes, she was looking at me intently and she had stopped laughing but she had an sadistic smirk on her face. From what everyone described to me, her name was Victoria, but that did help and I wondered what she was doing here, I glared at her, but I was shaking. I was shaking with fear. I turned again when I heard another laugh, to see that it was Phil. My eyes widened, tears dripping down, before I ran. I ran for my life, and yet I heard footsteps behind, I looked back to see Phil chasing me._

**Out of Dani's head.**

Carlisle's P.O.V.

I was in my office, reading a newspaper and I had planned to see if there were news about the attacks in Seattle, that could possibly be newborns. Edward walked in, he looked unhappy about something. "What's wrong son?" I had to ask, he looked a little hesitant, but he answered "It's Dani, she's having a nightmare, but she seems to be having a reaction, as if she's sick!" I stood up at that, I needed to calm my son down, "It's qui-" I got interrupted by Alice frantically running into the room "Carlisle! You need to listen to Edward! Something is wrong with Dani, the vision of her future has changed big time, but I can't quite see her future, it's as if I'm being blocked, and I think she's changing her mind about something!"

This worried me, I ran out my room and to Emmett and Dani's in seconds and saw Dani asleep on her bed, but what made me worried was that, she was thrashing around quite badly that Emmett had to hold her so she wouldn't hurt herself. I quickly walked to her side and checked her temperature, "Hmm, well she has a high fever, but right now I can't tell what else is wrong. She's having some sort of reaction to something." As I was finishing the sentence Esme walked in, looking extremely worried, and if she could, she would have tears in her eyes, because she saw Dani as a daughter, "Esme, has she eaten anything unusual? I mean out of all of us, you normally are the one who cooks for her." She shook her head, as if she couldn't find the words, I looked back at Dani, then at my Son Emmett, he looks like he is panicking, scared for his girlfriend.

Dani's P.O.V.

I can hear voices, but I can't remember who they belonged to, I couldn't remember were I was and that scared me, I wanted to open my eyes, but I couldn't find the strength to do so I just listened to my surroundings but it didn't take long before I got my strength back. I opened my eyes but what I saw scared me, I saw Phil above me, in fact I saw five Phil's, my eyes widened, I screamed "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MEEEE!" I shot up, they all covered their ears, so I tried to run, but the biggest one grabbed me and tried to hold on to me, I could barely hear them calling my name but I didn't listen and that's when I felt it. I felt a burst of power bubble inside me and I let it explode making all the Phil's fly across the room and without hesitation I ran like hell.

Normal P.O.V. – Back in Emmett and Dani's room –

Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Esme, Alice and Emmett picked themselves up from the floor, they were scared about Dani, and they have never seen anything like this before, ever happening to a human. But Dani wasn't like everyone else, especially with those abilities. Emmett was panicking or more likely freaking out "What's wrong with her! Ahhh what if her condition gets worse? No we need to find her! Carlisle and Edward were trying to think, while Esme and Alice tried to calm Emmett but everyone turned when Rosalie ran into the room, she yelled "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH DANI! SHE MANAGED TO THROW ME AND JASPER ACROSS AND DROVE OFF IN HER CAR?" this just made things worse, especially for her condition, Edward ran to Bella's as he was worried about her plus he need to tell her about what happened, Alice explained everything to Jasper and Rose and with that they all spread out looking for Dani.

Dani's P.O.V.

Phew no-one was following, I looked at the clock to see that it was still late, 1:00am well now all I needed to do was find Emmett and I'm not going back there where Phil was. I didn't know where I was going, I wasn't paying much attention on the direction I was going either, all I knew was that I had to get away. I was scared, and being away from Emmett made it worse that's why I left so that I could find him, so that I could have his arms wrap around me, so that I could snuggle into his chest felling safe. I didn't like being away from him, I hate it and if I were to loose him… I was terrified at the thought, I would die if he wasn't around, I needed him in my life. I drove for god knows how long, but I saw a city in the distance, before a car hit mine make me fly everywhere and before long, I noticed my car was upside down with me still in it.

Emmett's P.O.V.

I was scared. I was sitting in the car driving looking around frantically for my lost girlfriend, Rosalie occupied the passenger seat next to me. She looked worried as well, she spoke "We'll find her Em, I know we will." I smiled at her words but I couldn't stop being scared, I loved Dani so much, it actually hurt. I continued to look.

Bella's P.O.V.

"WHAT?!" I just woken up, to find my boyfriend Edward looking unhappy, and what was worse my sister was sick and has currently missing. "We are trying our best to look for her, I came here to check-up on you. I needed to know you were ok. Besides you only have to worry about graduation this Thursday, we'll worry about Dani." I glared at him, why the hell would I worry about graduation, when my sister is somewhere out there sick? "Why shouldn't I worry about Dani? She's my sister!" I tried to leave so that I could go look for Dani, but Edward stopped me by grabbing onto my arms, he whispered into my ear "Shh, it's ok, I know your worried, but we don't want Charlie to panic and you need your sleep. Let me and everyone else look for her." I reluctantly nodded, walking back to bed, but now I couldn't sleep, as I was worried about Dani.

Dani's P.O.V.

I tried to move, I have been laying here for a long time now, or what seemed like a long time. I couldn't feel my legs and I was covered in my own blood, my previous fear left me and I realised I was in Seattle, which wasn't good as this was the place where all of those attacks where and we knew that it was because of newborn vampires. Slowly, but surely I managed to drag myself out of the car and noticed no-one was around, but I knew, that with the amount of blood that I have spilt that it would take long for a newborn to find me. I panted, I was in so much pain and what scared me was that I was alone in a city full of dangerous vampires, but I laid there unable to move further, my strength had left me, I was losing consciousness fast, but then I saw someone in the distance walking to me, the kneeled down before they turned me so that I laid on my back. I looked up at the person who had red hair and red eyes, like in my dream and realized to late that it was Victoria. She bit in the neck, but then just as quickly as it had happened, she ran off and that's when it started….

…I felt burning pain engulf my body as I lost consciousness completely ….

* * *

**Author's Note: I actually got this idea to do this, this morning and i just came to me. Plus i wanted to add a bit more drama. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and I hope you continue to read this story.**

**Thank you for all the reviews that you all have written and please do continue.**

**Thanks,**

**Doomedbex :)**


	23. A New Beginning

**This chapter is Rated M.**

* * *

Chapter 23 A New Beginning

Dani's P.O.V.

I hurt… It hot a burning pain…. And that was the only thing that I could feel. I don't know how long I've been like this, but I don't like it at all. As I went through all the pain, all that I could think about were the people that I love the most in my life, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Edward, Bella….. Emmett.. The last name brought more pain, I needed him, I wanted him. Where is he? Where was he when I needed him when I was scared before all this? I was scared now, I didn't know what to do. I'm turning into a vampire, and I felt alone…

Then suddenly, I felt some of the pain lift, and I could hear what was happening around me. I was surprised when I didn't hear cars and people thinking I'm a dead body, no, I could hear footsteps and people breathing and then I heard a familiar voice, "Carlisle, is she going to be ok?" Emmett, my Emmett was here with me, I wasn't alone. "Yes she will be, Son there isn't really much we can do but wait." I so wanted to hug Emmett right now, to tell him that I was ok, but I was scared that I would scream out in pain and I couldn't afford to scare him or make him worried anymore than he already is. I could hear people down stairs, I think Bella is there asking about me, Edward reassuring her. Apparently, I missed her graduation but I also missed the fact that Jake kissed her. Damn it Jake, I'm so going to kill him for that, I heard Edward chuckle. Edward? Can you hear me? I heard him say yes. I would have smile at that, I said in my mind to tell Emmett that I'm ok.

I heard footsteps, two, one belonged to Edward and I'm guessing the other was my sister. "Emmett, she's ok. She wanted me to tell you that. I can hear her thoughts and she can hear us." Edward spoke calmly to my boyfriend, but I could hear Bella shift, so she was hovering above me, hmmm…Say hi for me Eddy! Hew chuckled again "Bella, she says hello to you too, and Dani, I'm no messenger." I would have laughed, but Eddy, you're the only that can hear this, I can't have everyone panicking over me! Are you shaking your head at me? "Don't Eddy me! But how did you know?" Ha, I was only guessing, plus I now know you quite well. YAY! "You don't know how jealous I am right now, you can hear her, talk to her and get a reply. I would so love to hear my girlfriend's voice right about now." I want to cry now, I wanted to hug him even more "Dani, I love you, please come back to me ok?" I promise Em, I promise. "She says that she promises that she will." Thanks Eddy... Now why is Bella quiet? "Bella, she's wondering why your not speaking. Oh and Dani… She's crying." Oh shit, I'm in trouble… "D-Dani, pl-please-e be ok! I need my sister here with me. I love you." I love you too Bells. I love you too Ed. I love you Em.

"She says that she loves you both and I love ya too Dani." I felt lighter, I could feel a hand on my own, it was big so I thought it was Em's, I heard new, lighter footsteps enter the room, a new voice "Hey guys I think we need to get Bella home, Dani is going to wake up soon. And with her being a newborn she could lose control and go after Bella." Now, why would I- never mind, just answered my own question, I would be thirsty for blood, and wouldn't want my sister anywhere near me. I heard two people leave, knowing that my sister is going to be safe until I'm in control. "Hey babe, you'll be ok. I'm sorry for not getting to you sooner. I'm sorry." Time passed a little, Em kept talking to me and it kept me happy, to be able to hear his voice, but it pained me when I could hear pain and sadness in his voice.

I then felt it, I felt my heart pick up speed, this alarmed Em as he yelled for Carlisle. I heard everyone moving quickly then, they all entered the room, Carlisle spoke "Ah, it's almost over. She should wake up soon." My pain had almost completely left now but my heart was going very fast that it should be illegal, "Definitely soon, she will open her eyes in 2 minutes from now." Ah that's good, I'll be able to move soon, thanks Alice, and like expecting it to, my heart stopped, everything stopped pain included and I then opened my eyes.

I looked at everything that was around me in wonder, everything looked different, I could see every detail, some that humans wouldn't have notice, I could se every air particle, my eyes moved to see Emmett there watching me, his eyes filled with happiness. I was gaping, and if I had no control I would be drooling at the sight of him, he looked far more beautiful than before. His hand squeezed mine, and that reminded me that we were the same temperature now. I hugged him that was truly the first thing I did, I wanted this, no, I _needed_ this. "Erm, Dani, be careful babe. You're stronger than me right now." I soon realized that he was right, I quickly pulled away realizing that I could have hurt my boyfriend.

"Sorry, but I love you so _much._" I spoke my first words as a vampire, but I felt surprised that I felt like I was in control, I felt that I could still be myself, that made me happy. Carlisle stepped forward then, he was slow in his actions, Jasper hovered him, mirrored him to be exact, Jasper kept his eyes on me. "How are you feeling Dani?" I looked at him along with everyone else, and saw how beautiful they all were. I answered "I feel like myself still, I feel like I'm in control despite the fact that I feel a little thirsty." Which I was, whenever I thought about eating or getting a drink of blood my throat burned, it wasn't painful, just uncomfortable. "That's fascinating, tell me how different do you feel?" I was going to answer, but Emmett just coughed, "Oh do forgive me, you need to drink first, we can discuss that later." I would have laughed at that but there was one thing that I wanted to know before I left to go hunt.

"Before I go there is something that I'd like to know. Who found me? All I know is that Victoria was the one to change me." I asked desperate to know who. Carlisle smiled softly but answered "It was Jasper, he went to look around Seattle for you after you had a little fit from a nightmare that you had, and when he found you, he saw Victoria hovering over you, and he also saw him bite you but didn't get enough time to stop it. He did however scare her away." I nodded, thanked Jasper who looked frustrated and confused on why I was in control, but figured that he hated being the weak link. With that Emmett went to grab my hand so we could go hunt but once again got stopped, this time by Alice.

"Wait!" Emmett growled, I only shook my head, I felt amused by this, "Let me get a mirror!" With that she zoomed out, before zooming back in just as quickly. I froze, I didn't recognize myself at all, in fact I don't know who that was, I stepped forward to get a better look, but the person copied my movement, I moved my hand, the stranger copied again. I soon realized the person in the mirror was me. I don't mean to sound arrogant or anything, but I was seriously beautiful, I would put any model to shame, heck; I probably put Rosalie to shame with my beauty.

After a few minutes of studying my ruby red eyes and darker shade of hair, I decided to go hunting with Emmett as I could see that Jasper was getting more agitated by the minute. So me and Emmett quickly left. Oh, I so loved this speed, I had always questioned what it was like to run like this and for everything not to be blurry! I felt like a kid again, I loved seeing all the colours around me, every little that humans would miss could be seen.

It was only 2 hours later that I had finished, Emmett was pleased with my progress, I learnt rather quickly, I know that I had 4 deers and a mountain lion. We were still in the forest far from home, I wrapped my arms around Emmett neck to hug him, "I'm sorry for scaring you. I love you Em!" His arms pulled me closer to him, I was in his steel grip, and I knew he didn't want to let me go. Before long, we kissing and throwing items of clothing around us. He was on to of me kissing down my neck until his mouth latched onto one of my nipples, I moaned loudly, he played around with my breasts, play with them, he was pulling and twisting at the nipples so hard that it would be too painful for a human.

After a short while he started to move down lower, he kissed and licked a little around my belly-button but the continued until he reached my vagina. Now it was very difficult to stand, as I am leaning against a tree, but his tongue was licking _everything_ down there, tasting every inch of my opening. I soon felt him slip a finger n which was followed by a second and god, he moved them slow, the further in he got his fingers go wide apart, stretching my muscles, but after a few seconds, he started to pick up speed, inhumanly so, I cried out as pleasure hit me, I came right there on his hand. I didn't care, my mind was in heaven, though I was brought back when I felt Emmett kiss me.

I could feel him, I saw how big he was, bigger that _Phil_, but I didn't want to remember that, I had E, with me. He slipped his cock inside my entrance, pulled almost completely out before slamming right back in. He kept pulling out and pushing back in for a while, I moaned every time that he did, it was pure bliss, the pleasure was so good that I completely forgot where I was. "FASTER EM! FASTER!" He quickly obliged, speeding up his pace, he hit my g-spot, and I of coarse cried out in high pleasure. We came together, and I loved it, and I sure loved him.

We were laughing, we had collected and got dressed back into our clothes, we couldn't look at each other without sharing a kiss, we had just had sex and boy, did we love it. We soon raced back home and I wondered, when would I see Bella again? I was a vampire now, a newborn. I did feel like I was in control, especially now that I've fed. Me and Emmett were laughing and racing back home and with my new strength and speed I beat him home. And that's when I heard it…

… A heart beat… I froze… Bella was here..

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I was going to do something else as the cliff hanger but chose not to.**

**Thank you for the reviews, but please do continue to write them.**

**Thanks,**

**Doomedbex :)**


	24. First Encounter and a surprise!

Chapter 24 First Encounter and a Surprise!

I walked through the door that led into the house, I was slightly behind Emmett who was looking a little wary. We went towards the living room where I could hear Bella's heart beat the loudest, we stopped. "Em, before we go in, could you stop me if I go to hurt Bella? I don't want anything to happen to her." I said this while looking up at Emmett nervously. Emmett smiled down at me, holding me hand, giving it a small squeeze "of course baby." Then he opened the door and slowly pulled me inside the large room. I saw everyone crowded around the room, but Edward had his back to me and was in front of my sister. The moment I entered the room everyone's attention was on me, I felt uncomfortable from all the attention but kept looking at Bella. By now Edward had turned around but stayed in front of Bella, who was looking back at me, with a mixture of emotions in her eyes; curiosity, happy and worry. I took a small, hesitant step forward, towards her and that's when everything went quick.

Emmett had his arms around me, Jasper and Carlisle had their hands on my shoulders, Esme and Rose stood like a barricade next to each other blocking me and Edward had crouched down in front of Bella ready to spring into action. The only one that didn't move was Alice who then spoke up "Guys! She wasn't going to do anything bad! So back off a little, I know your concerned, but everything is going to be fine!" I gave her a grateful look mouthing her 'thank you', she nodded. Everyone slowly and reluctantly backed off, letting me go to my sister, but Carlisle spoke before I did anything "How are you feeling Dani?" I looked over at him, and smiled answering his question "I feel like myself still. I'm ok!" He nodded. I looked back over to Bella, before slowly walking towards her, out of everyone; Jasper looked confused and was that frustration that I saw just now in his eyes? He shadowed me, walking behind me reading for anything, as I went up to Bella. I stopped a metre away from her, Edward had an arm around her, ready for anything. I slowly reached up to her, everyone goes a little tense (minus Alice and Bella), as gently as I could, moved a stray piece of hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear, before I let my arm fall back to my side.

"Hello. You ok there? You're very quiet, I'm sorry for scaring you and for making you worried." I spoke calmly, but inside I was nervous and a little scared that she was frightened of me, but I was proven wrong as I watched Bella, as tears appeared enter eyes. She broke out of Edward's arms, before hugging me tightly "don't ever do that to me again Danielle!" She scolded me, my eyes widened slightly, but then closed them, I gently but firmly wrapped my arms around her, I knew now that I smiling like a lunatic. I sensed everyone around me relax a little, leaving the room to give us some private time together. I could tell Jasper was confused when he left and was slightly unhappy, and I knew he didn't like being the weak link, and was the one who left the room quicker than the others with Alice following behind.

I sat down on the couch, and was soon joined by Bella, who seemed keen to stay by me, which I didn't mind. "So how long was I out for? What did I miss?" I felt curious and wanted to know what I had missed, I felt nervous when Bella looked down but then felt relieved when she gave a small smile "You were unconscious for 4 days Dani. You only missed my graduation, along with the party that Alice set up!" My eyes widened at her words, if I could, I would cry, I promised her long ago that I would be there for her at graduation and I failed. I felt guilty, I missed my sister's own graduation from high school. "Oh god! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" I stood up, my hands were in fists, I was visibly shaking but not in anger, just in guilt and sadness. "Hey, it's ok! It wasn't your fault you got sick and ended up getting bitten by Victoria! I'm just so happy and relieved that you are okay right now!" I took a deep breath but that was when I could smell my sister's blood that ran through her veins. But what I didn't expect was: it did not make me thirsty like I originally thought it would. "Hey, I have a small present for you. I had planned on giving it to you at the party but of course I couldn't for obvious reasons." After saying that, I zoomed up to mine and Em's room, grabbed the little gift and card that was in the desk draw and then zoomed back downstairs, I was gone for 2 seconds (literally) and Bella was still sitting where I had left her. I passed her the two items that I was holding.

She opened the card first, I had made it, not store bought, I had drawn a picture of the two of us, my arm around her shoulder, both of us were smiling, but I had added stars and hearts that surrounded the picture and on the top were words that said: 'Congratulations on graduating!' I looked over at her and saw that she had a smile on her face, it made me happy to see it, putting the card on the coffee table, she started opening the gift which was: the newest Nano I-pod (Colour: red) and a necklace with sapphire jewels on it. "Dani! You didn't have to spend so much money on me!" she whined, but I could tell she was fighting a smile, I was one the only people that she let spoil her. "But I wanted to! And I'm not going to allow you to return it!" I spoke, my voice full of determination, she smiled "Thank you!" I nodded, giving her a one-armed hug, happy that she accepted her gift, not like she had a choice anyway, I would have forced her to keep it. We talked for a few hours, I was also updated on the Seattle incident, turns out it was a new born army, created my Victoria and they were planning on coming here soon to go after Bella, I also found out Jake and the rest of the pack were going to help us fight them. But what made me worry the most was that they knew about me becoming a vampire, though Bella had told me Carlisle explained how it had happened and promised that I would follow the treaty like the rest of them. Edward then came into the room, followed by Emmett, I looked over at the clock to see it was 2pm, so that means Eddy wanted to spend some time with Bella before she goes to work a 4.

Bella and I stood up, before giving each other a hug, I felt like she didn't want to let go but I nudged her gently. Bella pulled away reluctantly and grabbed the stuff that I gave her, before following Edward out the room, him asking why she accepts my gifts easily but not his, it made me giggle quietly. I walked over to Emmett, but got worried when I saw that he was looking nervous, "What's wrong Em?" I brought my hand up to stroke his cheek, but it was quickly grabbed by his large one. "Could you close your eyes and trust me for what I'm going to do?" This got me even more worried but nodded, closing my eyes. Next thing I know I'm being lifted over his large shoulder, before I felt him zoom outside and into the forest, I knew this because I could hear the wind hitting each leaf and the crunching sound of trigs being snapped by each step Emmett made.

I pondered on what he was planning and where he was taking me, but all too soon he stopped and gently placed me back down onto the ground, I felt that I was somewhere a little breezy and could smell flowers around me, I felt Emmett step behind me, he place his hands on my waist and turned me slightly to the left before he said "You can open your eyes now." What I saw was breathtakingly beautiful, I was on top of a hill, in a meadow surrounded by flowers, they were all different colours ranging from blues to yellows and greens to reds, and if I looked to my left slightly I could see a large lake that had the sun reflecting from it, making it look beautiful and surrounding it was forests and other hills. I turned to Emmett, a smile on my face "It's so beautiful Em!" I then looked at him properly and noticed that he looked happy but he still seemed a little nervous. I walked over to him but before I could utter anymore words, he spoke.

"Dani, I want- No, I _need_ to tell you something. Will you listen to what I have to say?" I nodded, staying quiet. "All my life I was a thrill seeker, wanting to do reckless things, which caused me to become a vampire. I was mauled by a bear and nearly died, but I was saved by Rose that day, she had brought be back to Carlisle, where I was turned. But even as a vampire, I seeked for more thrill in life, not caring about what would happen, that is, until I met you." He paused, to take an un-needed breath. I looked at him, but stayed quiet, waiting for him to continue with his speech, he did "When I first saw you drawing back in that meadow, I first felt attracted to you, but as time passed and the more that I watched over you, I feel deeply in love with you. So I wanted to start caring what I did, wanting to slow down and before more careful in life. I was surprised too when I found out you were Bella's sister, and when we first met face to face, I felt happier than usual. There is nothing more that I want than to be by your side for the rest of my life. And I will always love you!" He paused again, pondering how to continue, but by now he had a small smile on his face, know what he wants. The next thing that he did surprised me big time, I didn't expect his next action. He pulled out a small black velvety box from his fleece pocket, knelt down on one knee and showed me the ring that was inside, before asking.

"Will you marry me?"

* * *

**Hello, sorry about the long wait. So? What did you think of that? Hmmm? I bet you didn't expect that cliffy did you? Haha.**

**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and please review.**

**On my profile, there are links to pictures of Dani, her locket, her two cars and the engagement ring.**

**Thanks,**

**Doomedbex :)**


	25. Telling everyone the news

Chapter 25 Telling everyone the news

I found myself sitting in my car, I was looking out the windscreen in a small daze and I was currently parked outside the Swan residence. I could hear Charlie and Bella inside the house having their dinner, so I decided to wait until they had finished, I looked into the mirror to see that the contacts hadn't burn away due to the venom, which I was thankful for, they had my old eye colour, which were green with a hint of blue. I closed my eyes, _am I really going to do this?_ I looked down at my left ring finger, were my engagement ring was, '_did I regret getting engaged? No, I'm not, but I do wonder if it was a little early.'_ I looked up outside, it was raining a little heavily. I wondered how I was going to do this, but that got me thinking about that time Emmett asking me to marry him.

* * *

_~ Memory ~_

"_Will you marry me?" Emmett asked, he looked very hopeful but yet a little nervous, now I understood why and I smiled. I looked up at the sky, thinking about what I should say, but I already knew. I looked back down at him and answered him "Yes, I will!" He had the biggest smile on his face, it made him look like a child who has opened up his first Christmas present. He slipped the ring onto my finger before picking me and spinning me around in his arms, we both laughed happily. I felt like a dream, were I was a princess who had found her fairy tale prince and that they would ride off into the sunset. Emmett put me back onto the ground, but kept his arms around me, he lowered his head but stopped just an inch from my lips, I felt his breath on my lips, he was teasing me. I got impatient and slammed my lips onto his._

_We were like this for a while, but then a thought hit me, it successfully make me break the kiss. "What's wrong babe?" He looked concerned, he had a small amount of fear in his eyes, probably thinking that I was having second thoughts, like hell would, I love him. "Nothing's wrong, but I was just thinking." Emmett looked relieved, I spoke again "I think, that we shouldn't get married straight away, we should wait until we get past this situation with Victoria and the newborn army that she has created. I need to concentrate on protect my sister, but do not worry, we can start thinking about what we want afterwards. I'm sorry." Emmett looked at me, he didn't look upset, he looked thoughtful. I worried this was a bad decision but I think it would be for the best for now. I was relieved and happy we Emmett nodded in agreement._

"_Alright, until after we deal with this situation."_

_~End of memory~_

* * *

I was still sat in the car, but now Bella and Charlie were in the living room. Well it's better to get it out the way and done with and I do need to tell them the news. I got out the car in human speed, god this was hard, I so wanted to just zoom inside the house with my new speed, but that would be against the rules and give away the secret to Charlie. I was suddenly nervous as I reached the front door, I took a deep un-needed breath before knocking on the door, making sure not to break it. I heard Charlie huff in annoyance, probably wondering who it was that was interrupting the game, got up off the couch and started walking the door, he looked slightly surprised yet happy when he saw that it was me standing there on his porch.

"Hey Dani, what are you doing here so late? Is something wrong?" He looked concerned, I shook my head, smiling at my dad "I wanted to tell you and Bella something but it may come as a bit of a surprise." Charlie nodded, letting me come inside the house, this felt a little nostalgic, memories of when I lived here for a few months. I went to the living room, Bella was sitting with a hot chocolate in her hand which she placed on the coffee table. I heard someone upstairs, I smiled knowing it was Edward, he also didn't know the news, well he's about to find out himself. Bella hugged me before leading me to sit down next to her, she was looking at me warily wondering what I was doing here, I whispered so only she heard me "It's nothing to big to worry about." She nodded. Charlie came into the room and passed me a coke, like he always did, I know that I don't need it anymore, but I drank a bit to keep up an appearance and pretend to be human.

"So, Dani. What do you want to tell us?" he asked, both Bella and Charlie were looking curious and that grew when they saw that I was nervous. "Well…Uhh… You know me and Emmett are in a relationship?" They nodded, Charlie spoke, "Nice kid he is, big though. Is everything going ok with him? Is he the reason you're here?" He looked concerned, I knew he didn't want to see another daughter going through heartbreak, it practically scared him, I spoke again, keeping my voice calm "Everything is fine, we are happier that ever. But I have some news regarding our relationship." I paused for a second "We have decided to take a big step forward into our relationship, we want to be with each other for the rest of ours lives, so we…" I paused again, nervous about their reaction, they seemed to noticed, Bella rubbed my arm, motioning for me to continue, "We decided the get married." I closed my eyes for a second, before looking up too see both their eyes were fixed onto the ring that occupied my finger, they had different expressions on their faces. Bella's face showed happiness and excitement yet Charlie's face said slightly different; his face did have happiness on it but there was shock and worry there too. While I waited for them come up with a response, I thought back to when me and Emmett told everyone else.

* * *

_~Memory~_

_Me and Emmett walked inside the house, Alice came skipping towards us happily. "Congratulations! Oh but don't worry I haven't said anything and Edwards at Bella's." She spoke, clear excitement in her voice. Me and Em looked at each other before following Alice through to the living room where everyone else was (minus Edward). I was suddenly nervous, Jasper looked at me, curious why my emotions changed like that so quickly, I was about to speak, but Em beat me to it, "Me and Dani are wanting to get married!" There was silence at first, their face showing their surprise but then I was being hugged my Esme and Rose. We heard everyone showing their happiness. I looked over to Rose, concerned, knowing she still had feeling for my boy- no my fiancé, go I need to get used to that myself, Rose had a pained expression, but when she saw me looking she covered it up by smiling. "We only just got engaged, but we decided to wait a little, well at least until we've dealt with this newborn army." I spoke to everyone, but I was looking at Carlisle who nodded understanding our reason along with silently agreement. I smiled at them, happy that they accepted our news._

_~End of Memory~_

* * *

I looked back at Charlie, he had his eyes closed, obviously thinking about what I said a few minutes ago, I looked over to Bella who smiled and said "Well congratulations. Good luck on your future!" She gave me a thumbs up, I looked back over to my dad who was now looking at me "Are you sure you know what you're doing? You are still young despite being 20 after all." I smiled at his words, he was genially concerned, I nodded before saying "Yes dad, I'm sure. I love him and I can't see myself with anyone else but I will say is that we aren't going to get married straight away, we are hoping to do that after going to university together." That was part of the truth, other than the newborn situation; we also decided to do it after going to university like I wanted to. We had a small conversation about it and agreed to it, plus we were both happy with our decision that we made. Charlie nodded, looking slightly more happier with this, he knew marriage was a big thing, but he also seemed happy that I loved him a lot that I knew that I wanted this.

After talking with Charlie, me and Bella walked upstairs to her bedroom, Bella making a small detour to get rid of the remaining hot chocolate (it had gone cold). We found Edward there in the room, like expected and the first thing he did was hug me while whispering "Congratulations" into my ear, and seeing that Bella wasn't alone and that Bella and I wanted time together he left quickly through the window. I informed Bella on the rest of the news and decisions they we made, the part that couldn't tell Charlie, that me and Em were waiting until we got rid of the newborns and Victoria. She smiled, she said that Alice had planned something for the weekend, that she will be alone with Edward in the house, but I already knew this as she had informed me of this beforehand but didn't say anything. I decided to stay the night, Charlie had asked if I wanted to stay over, and with Bella nudging me to stay I had agreed. So now I was currently on Bella's bed, with my sister snuggled up to me asleep. God I was so happy, almost everything was perfect…

..Now I just need to get through training tomorrow…

* * *

**Author's Note: I know I normally keep you waiting but I had this chapter in my head since I poster the last one.**

**I hope you have enjoyed the chapter and thank you for the reviews.**

**Keep reviewing and enjoying this story!**

**Thanks,**

**Doomedbex :)**


	26. Hidden plans and training

**Sorry for the long wait. Well here is yet another chapter for you to enjoy! But even though I've posted this chapter, it doesn't mean I'm going to post another straight afterwards like I used to, that is until I decide to fully concentrate on it. And plus I'm keeping the poll open for a little long, but I'm gonna close it soon, so please, please vote as it's important as I ABSOLUTELY need to know what you want for this story. And if you don't know where to find the poll it will be found on my profile!**

* * *

Chapter 26 Hidden plans and training

Dani's P.O.V.

It was 1:15 in the morning, my sister still curled up to me in a hug while she slept. So this is what it felt like then, watching someone sleep and now I knew why Edward and Emmett were so mesmerized when they watched us sleep, that is when I was still human. God, I felt a little jealous, I mean I'm happy to be a vampire, to spend my time with Em but I still wanted a little more time as a human, go to college as a human, get married as a human and then get turned into a vampire but that is me doing wishful thinking. And yet I found myself smiling I was thinking what would have happened if I didn't meet Emmett? Or Bella and Edward? Would we be human? Or would we have still ended up as vampires?

I was knocked out of my thoughts when I heard a sound from the window and I moved quickly yet carefully, trying not to wake Bella up and got into a defensive position, trying to protect my sister. But when I saw that it was only Edward I straightened up and out of my crouch. "Sorry. I didn't know it was you, I was thinking." I smiled apologetic at him. He smiled back at me, shaking his head also "No, it's alright. I just suddenly and randomly turn up. Emmett's getting bored without you, he's whining and it's practically annoying everyone, hence why I left." I laughed, but thankfully it didn't wake Bella up in the slightest. "Typical for him. He couldn't nor wouldn't survive without me in an entire day. I better get going then." I kissed his cheek before jumping carefully out the window, though I made sure to pick up my car keys beforehand.

I drove over the speed limit, it was ok as I knew that I wouldn't die and I got home in record time, I parked the car in the garage and sat there for a few minutes thinking. I looked down at my bag that I had purposely left earlier and concentrated, since I changed I hadn't bothered to find out if I still had my powers. I concentrated and then watched as my bag lifted itself off of the seat, out of the car, through the door that led into the house, up the stairs, into mine and Em's room and dropped it on the bed. I was surprise I managed to open the car door and same with it going into the house but I didn't know if it reached my bedroom, I soon found that out. I heard footsteps racing towards where I was, so I quickly, with my speed got out the car, only then being crushed into a hug by my boyf- No my fiancé and I then too heard sighs of relief. So what Eddy said earlier was true, lol.

"Hey Em. What's wrong?" I had to ask why he was like this. "Why were you gone for so _loooooonnnnngggg_? I was bored and worried about you!" I laughed at the tone of his voice, it made him sound like a 5 year who was crying "Em I'm a vampire now, I can take care of myself. No need to worry yourself." I said gently, smiling before I was on my tippy toes and giving him a kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his arms were soon around my waist, I had a thought that made me smirk, I wanted to tease him. Before the kiss got too heated I raced off into the woods, I thought that with training later, I would possibly need to hunt, get a little stronger. I giggled when I heard him growl and I heard several different laughs coming from further in the house which only made me giggle harder. It wasn't long until I heard heavy footsteps chasing after me, trying to catch up. I briefly looked back to see that it was Emmett, of course, who else would chase me like this. So this was us racing in the woods, having fun. He even joined me in the hunt oh and before I forget we too had a _**very hot**_ night but it's not like I'm gonna share that moment every time.

Rose's P.O.V.

I was sat down on the couch, I hadn't really move from this spot for several hours. Jasper had given me a few concerned looks and I just smiled it off. I couldn't really give away my plan now could I. Ever since I heard that Danielle and Emmett were going to get married, my pain had shot up and jealousy kicked in. I still loved him, I knew this and I know that I couldn't just randomly give him up. Don't get me wrong, I cared for Dani like a sister, but I _loved_ him and even if I ended up hurting them or myself I planned on getting him back. Back to my side. No. Matter. What. I knew my emotions were now on show as Jasper was looking at me and I shook my head, getting up and walking to my room, I fancied having a read of one of my many books on cars.

Dani's P.O.V.

We got home just as daylight appeared, it had been a loooooonnnnng night and boy did I enjoy it, but now I was nervous. Today we were going to face the pack and I was recently turned into a vampire. I turned to Emmett, "Em, does the pack know about me?" He looked down at me sadly, and then closed his eyes before nodding "Bella told Jake. It was before he kissed her. Apparently he was upset and angry about it but then the next day he appeared to see you and he confirmed that it was true. But don't worry Carlisle explained everything and told him you'd follow the treaty." Even with that said I still felt nervous, I couldn't just go over to La Push now like I used to, not anymore. I couldn't see Jake, I couldn't see Billy and I certainly couldn't see Sam. They'd probably hate me now, now that I have become a vampire, I'm a monster to their eyes. As if sensing my discomfort, Emmett pulled me into a loving hug, and whispered into my ears softly "It'll be ok. I promise." I smiled and nodded before letting him pull me into the house. But then we noticed no-one was home and realized that they must be at the training area that we all had agreed on, so we went there to find everyone but Edward and Bella.

I noticed Alice looking like she was uncomfortable, which could only mean that the pack, the werewolves were on their way and it of course made her uncomfortable as they made Alice go blind, vision wise anyway. I then noticed Jasper next to her stretching and doing small exercises, I smiled at them, they were both cute together. I then heard my sister in the distance, she said "Is something wrong with Alice?" Edward chuckled, so did I, he answered her "The werewolves are on their way, so she can't see anything that will happen now. It makes her uncomfortable to be blind." He must have read my mind as that was what I had just said, he chuckled, making Bella ask him why, he shook his head, grinning in my direction. Alice looked up at the couple that was approaching, she stuck out her tongue at them, so did I, Edward laughed again. "Hey Edward, Hey Bella. Is he going to let you practice too?" Emmett asked, a big grin on his face. I smacked the back of his head before walking over to Bella to give her a hug. I heard Edward groan at his brother before speaking "Please, Emmett, don't give her any ideas." I soon returned to Emmett's side, he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulling me closer. Bella looked slightly jealous, but I understood that as Edward had to be more careful with her, and that Emmett could go all out. I smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"When will our guests arrive?" Carlisle asked looking over at Edward, who then concentrated for a few seconds before sighing, "A minute and a half. But I'm going to have to translate. They don't trust us enough to use their human forms." Carlisle nodded in understanding. "This is hard for them. I'm grateful they're coming at all. Especially after Dani being turned." He smiled at me when he spoke that last part, I returned the gesture, I heard Bella speak but I was paying her any attention now as I noticed them coming our way, and by the looks of it everyone else; minus Bella, noticed them too. Emmett pulled me behind him slightly, I looked up at him confused by his behaviour but understood that he was protecting me as this would be my first encounter with them since I turned. Edward spoke "Prepare yourself – they've been holding out on us." I had to ask "What do you mean?" I demanded, only to fell my voice echoing but then realized Alice had asked the exact same thing. "Shh." Edward caution and stared to where to wolves where. We all formed an informal circle, widening out in a loose line, me still standing next to Emmett, we both were standing at a spear point, Jasper being at the other. The only one who didn't join us was Edward, he stayed next to Bella, crouching down protectively, but you could easily tell he wanted to join us, and by the looks of it, Bella too noticed this, I knew when she tightened her grip around his hand. I turned back around and watched the pack approach, "Damn, did you ever see anything like it?" I heard Emmett mutter under his breath. "Amazing, isn't it?" I agreed with him, the pack had grown bigger. I heard Bella speak, but I now had my full attention on the pack, what she said must have been a question as Edward answered her and it wasn't long until they stood in front of us, about 8 metre away and I counted up to 10 wolves.

"Welcome." Carlisle said taking a deliberate step forward, it was a careful movement, designed to reassure to wolves, "Thank you." Edward said, translating their response, I looked up at the black wolf who was in the middle, Sam, he too looked back at me before I heard him whine. "He says that he doesn't like what happened to you, Dani. But he says that out of all of us you are allowed to cross the treaty line at any time." Edward said to me, translating Sam's words to me and if I could I would've cried. "Sam, can I, urr, can I hug you?" I asked, a little nervous, I got my answer when he wagged his tail and I ran over, using my speed and hugged him around the neck, as gently as I could. I heard a growl come from behind me, but I ignored it knowing that it was Emmett being jealous by my choice of actions, I decided to stay by Sam as my family spoke.

"We will watch and listen, but no more. That is the most we can ask of our self-control. But Dani seems to be an exception as she doesn't seem dangerous. She smells different, yet she still smells like one of you." Edward spoke again, translating for Sam again. "That is more than enough, my son Jasper has experience in this area. He will teach us how to fight, how they are to be defeated. I'm sure you can apply this to your own hunting style." Carlisle spoke, only to get an answer straight away, "They are different from you?" Carlisle nodded. "They are all very new – only months old to this life. Children, in a way. They will have no skill or strategy, only brute strength. Dani is an example for this." He spoke gesturing to me, making the wolves look at me, I nodded my head with a smile, Carlisle continued, "Tonight their numbers stand at twenty. Ten for us, ten for you – it shouldn't be difficult. The numbers may go down. The new ones fight amongst themselves." I heard a rumble passed down through the wolves, a low growling mutter that managed to sound enthusiastic somehow, I smiled. "We are willing to take more than our share, if necessary." Edward translated again, but sounding different than before. Carlisle smiled at this, "We'll see how it plays out." We got another question from them, "Do you know when they'll arrive?" I looked over at Carlisle too, as I too didn't know when, "They'll come across the mountains in four days, in the late morning. As they approach, Alice will help intercept their path." Yet another answer from the wolves, "Thank you for the information. We will watch."

It went silent for a little bit, but then Jasper stepped forward and stood where Carlisle was only a moment ago. Jasper threw a wary glance at Edward who nodded, then to me, I too nodded and then Jasper turned his back to me and the wolves. I scratched behind Sam's ears before running to Emmett's side who visibly relaxed, I rolled my eyes but a smile crept to my face. Jasper started speaking, "Carlisle's right. They'll fight like children. The two most important things you'll need to remember are, first, don't let them get their arms around you and, second, don't go for the obvious kill. That's all they'll be prepared for. As long as you come at them from the side and keep moving, they'll be too confused to respond effectively. Dani?" I could tell that Jasper was trying to ignore the audience he had behind him. I smirked when he called me, I stepped forward, but I heard Emmett growl, and I glared at him as if saying 'it's going to happen at some point.' It successfully stopped him but it didn't stop him from looking concerned about me fighting.

"Okay, Dani first. She's the best example of a newborn attack, as she is a newborn herself." I narrowed my eyes at him in concentration, I needed to do this, to learn what to do, "I'll _try_ not to break anything." I muttered Jasper grinned and not just at me, but everyone else, "What I meant is that, Dani seems straightforward, but since she is new, she doesn't know what to do. She right now, like the newborn army, won't be subtle. Just go for the easy kill, Dani." Jasper back up away from me a few paces, his body going tense. "Okay, Dani – try to catch me." I smirked and using me speed I charged at him, I tried to grab onto him at the shoulders so that I could throw him into a tree but Jasper managed to dodge me. I kept trying different methods, but I kept missing him by inches, there were a few times when I thought I had him but nope, he still managed to dodge each and every time. Then I froze, Jasper was behind me, and had a hold of me, his teeth an inch away from my throat, I cussed. There was a muttered rumble of appreciation from the wolves, yet there was also concern for me. Jasper let go of me. "Again." I hissed twirling around very fast, my smile now gone and my anger now replacing my happiness.

"It's my turn." I heard Edward protest. I was about to argue against him but Emmett grabbed my hand, pulling me against him, he hugged me to his chest, stroking my hair, while also saying comforting words. He was doing anything just to calm me down, then I realized I did need to calm down, my sister was here and this was just training. "In a minute. I want to show Bella and Dani something first." I heard Jasper say, I turned but stayed in Emmett's arms. Jasper waved Alice over to him but then spoke again, but this time only to Bella "I know you worry about her, that is why I'm showing you why that's not necessary." He turned to me, "And I'm showing you this as you are a beginner more than any of us and will need a lot more help." I smiled, grateful for this and nodded enthusiastically, Jasper smiled in return.

I knew Jasper wouldn't allow any harm come to Alice, so I didn't really get upset over this when I saw Jasper crouch down, ready to leap at Alice. She stood motionlessly, looking tiny as a doll compared to Jasper or Emmett, she was smiling to herself. Jasper shifted forward, then slinked to the left, Alice closed her eyes. Jasper stalked forward and I could hear Bella's heart thump loudly and unevenly and it was plain obvious that she was nervous and worried, Jasper sprang forward and to a human would've disappeared. And in less than a second was on the other side of Alice, I grinned, Jasper sprang again, and again, and again. And each time that he did Alice was dodging, it made her look like she was dancing and if I was human she would look like she was standing very still. This continued for a while, until Alice moved, more than just dodging his attacks and soon she laughed as she was on Jasper's back, her lips at his neck, "Gotcha." Was the only thing that she said before kissing his throat. Jasper chuckled as she climbed off, he spoke "You truly are one frightening little monster." I giggled quietly, Alice stuck her tongue out at me, making my giggles go louder. Soon the true training session began, everyone, apart from Bella and the wolves, had ago and I also had a second shot at trying to catch Jasper and after 6 attempts, I managed to get Jasper lying on his stomach on the floor, a hand his shoulder holding down with a foot on his legs, my other hand holding his head back. He praised me before I let go, I got many praises.

Before long training finished, I looked over to my sister and noticed her looking tired, it was still night time but it was almost dawn and we'd been here for a few hours, it's close to 5:30 and by the looks of it Edward wanted to take her home. "We're about finished." Edward whispered, Jasper confirmed that, turning to the wolves, his expression looking uncomfortable again, "We'll be doing this tomorrow. Please feel welcome to observe again." I smiled in reassurance, Edward translated again for them "Yes, we'll be here." Edward then stepped forward after patting Bella's arm gently, he spoke again, "The pack thinks it would be helpful to be familiar with each of our scents – so they don't make mistakes later. If we could hold very still, it will make it easier for them." Carlisle nodded in understanding before giving them the permission to do it. I then noticed the sun starting to rise up but it hadn't clear the horizon yet, far on the other side of the mountains. Sam was the first to move and started with Carlisle before moving down the line with me being last, the rest followed his actions and did the same. Once Sam reached me, he seemed to stay longer and I slowly, as if trying not to startle him or the others, I gave him another hug while giving his nose a little kiss. I too gave the rest of the pack a little scratch on the head, they are like a family to me as well, though I gave Jake a hug.

I wasn't long until I noticed once they all finished that Jake was pulling faces at Bella, despite being a wolf, I laughed along with Bella and not long Jake left the line of wolves and went over to my sister and bent down to her level. We all watched for her reaction, though it was mainly Edward. I watched as Bella reached up slowly, muttering Jacob's name, and stroked him on the head, I smiled at the sight. Jake seemed to like her touch as I heard a grumble, like a cat purring, but in a wolfy way, but it wasn't long until Jake had to ruin the moment, though it made me laugh, Jake licked Bella's face, "Ew! Gross, Jake!" She complained, jumping back, Jake made a noise, it sounded like laughter as Bella wiped her face clean from all the slobber. Soon, I saw all the wolves starting to back off slowly, but Jake stayed behind and watched his pack leave for home. I stopped paying any attention and looked at Emmett, he was smiling at me and I walked over to him. I hugged him and he returned the gesture, I felt him kiss my forehead and I was thinking about kissing him fully but I stopped when I saw Jake leave quickly.

It wasn't long until I saw him return but in human form, he smiled at me first and I rushed to him with my speed before giving him a proper hug, he return it. "Hey Dani, I'm glad you're ok. Well, to a certain extent anyway." He spoke, not letting me go, but I didn't mind, I was like an older sister to him, "Hey, and ha! I would still be me no matter what you turned me into. You couldn't get rid of me, even if you tried. I heard you came over while I was in the middle of changing, I'm sorry you had to see that." I smiled sadly as I slowly took a step back away from him, "It's ok Dani. It wasn't your fault, you were just in the bad place at a bad time, is all!" Was his only reply, I nodded before bidding him goodbye before running home, with Emmett running next to me. No matter what I do, something always happens and I'm going to make sure Bella stays alive and safe. But right now I wanted some time with Emmett and tomorrow we'll continue with our training. Plus I think Bella will be coming over to stay at ours with Edward and her being alone. So that means, me and Em have got to keep ourselves busy until they are done. But our mind was also on the battle that was coming in four days time…..

… Not long now…. Not long…

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, phew, this chapter took me 3 days to do as I needed to figure out what I should do with it and I hope that you enjoyed it.**

**Please, Oh please review as it does help, and if you prefer not to use the poll to vote, then say if you want the sequel or not in a review.**

**Please tell me what you thought about this chapter. . XD**

**Thanks again,**

**Doomedbex :)**


End file.
